Just Leave Me
by Passions-Lure
Summary: When Neji fell in love with Kiba, he thought everyting'd be fine. But when he wants to be with Gaara, things with Kiba begin to crumble. Kiba refuses to let Neji go no matter what. What will Neji and Gaara have to do to be together? KibaxNeji, GaaraxNeji
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Naruto does not belong to me 

Just Leave Me

Chapter One

Neji shifted his feet as he waited for Kiba to catch up from cleaning off. Their mission hadn't been hard, far from it. But it had been messy. Literally. They had to find and dig up the remains of an ancient Ninja who in truth had never died. It had been staged and he had left behind the remains of an old turtle. It was said that the turtle's shell had a fluid inside it that would help herbal remedies for rare poisons and internal damage that Chakra couldn't repair.

This mission had greatly disturbed Neji, who despite knowing it was just a turtle's grave they were digging up, couldn't help but feel disgusted at touching a rotten dead mass. Neji shuddered as he felt Kiba come up beside him, fully dressed and clean with a large bag heaved over his shoulder.

"You could have helped you know? Digging on my own is hard." Kiba grumbled as he nuzzled Neji's neck before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Neji smiled weakly and looked away. "You had Akamaru with you, and it wasn't buried _that _deep." Neji retorted as he fell in line with Kiba as they slowly headed back to Konoha. It had taken them three days to get to this location, and by the time they had arrived it was already nightfall. Both Ninjas had decided it best to wait until morning to act out their mission. When sun had rose, Neji used his Byukagen to locate the grave specifically and the shell. Once found, he had made Kiba do the 'dirty' work.

"Ha! It was as deep as I am tall." He grumbled as Akamaru sprinted ahead full of energy. Kiba smiled, and carefully laid the shell down.

Neji frowned as they had only been walking for like 10 minutes. "Kiba? What's go—" Neji gasped as Kiba firmly grabbed him by the arms and threw him against a tree, pressing himself up against the lavender eyed male. "Ouch! That hurt, Kiba."

Kiba kissed his cheeks in apology, grinding his body leisurely against Neji's. "Sorry, sorry." Kiba spoke between kisses, as he pushed Neji hard up the tree, the teen's legs being forced apart.

Neji grunted as his back ground against the tree; his hands holding firm to the trunk to keep himself as steady as possible while Kiba humped him. He let his head rest against the tree, pressing his thighs against Kiba's hips. "Mmm." Neji moaned, as he gently rocked his hips back against Kiba. "We shouldn't…"

"I don't care." Kiba growled, fisting his fingers in his lovers' hair and roughly jerking his head back. Kiba sucked and licked at Neji's neck, marking the older male.

"Kiba! Stop it!" Neji grunted, pushing at Kiba's shoulders with one hand. "Please, we have to get going!" For some reason, though Neji loved Kiba… his feelings were changing and he was afraid of that. He wanted Kiba, he loved the inuzuki, but the feeling was disappearing. Neji didn't understand but he knew that he was going to loose the love he had for Kiba.

Kiba glanced up at Neji who was glaring down at him, but only smiled. "Give me five minutes?" Kiba didn't get to do anything else as Neji slapped him, his hand still raised. Kiba growled, not appreciating the gesture. Grabbing Neji by his arms, he threw the brunette to the ground and climbed on top of him. "Why did you just hit me?"

"I- I'm sorry Kiba, but I don't want sex with you right now." Neji declared, blushing heavily. "You're frightening me." Neji added, as he fixed his glare on the male above him. He reached up and gently traced his fingers over Kiba's red cheek. "Sorry for hitting you but you left me no choice. Now…can you please get off me?"

Kiba stilled then sighed softly as he got off Neji and helped his lover to his feet. Neji brushed himself off and took the turtle shell and carried it himself to let Kiba silently fume behind him as they headed back to Konoha.

The whole journey, neither talked, and they slept apart. Neji couldn't bring himself to talk to Kiba with how he was feeling. He knew it would devastate Kiba. They had been going out for almost two years now, and their relationship had been going fine. But Neji knew it wouldn't last…and he was starting to see that now.

Upon arriving back at Konoha they noticed a bit of a change in the atmosphere, how everyone seemed…well…different. Neji glanced about but couldn't physically see anything different with the village. Maybe someone important arrived? That must be it, Neji thought as they headed to report their mission's success. Finishing their report, Neji pulled someone aside and asked what was going on.

"The Kazekage is here?" Neji repeated, his eyes widening. Gaara no subaku. Neji smiled slightly and shook his head. He hadn't seen the sand nin in a while, but they never actually met except for one time. Neji smiled as the memory flashed in his head, but he quickly dismissed it. Neji wasn't going to live in the past anymore.

Neji quickly kissed Kiba; telling him there was something he had to do, and ran off. He couldn't let Kiba know where he was going. Neji slipped through a few back streets until he arrived at a small old abandoned park. Behind it was a run down house, that looked like it was about to crumble. Smiling, Neji went over and slipped inside. The floor creaked slightly and the place smelled like it was rotting, but Neji was used to it. He remembered the smell and it didn't bother him too much. He went to the small flight of stairs and ascended them, coming to a long hallway that led to five rooms.

Neji walked down to the third room and pushed the door open. Barely making it into the room he was pressed to the wall and lips found his, hands finding their way into his long hair. Neji smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth to the tongue that pressed to his lips. The kiss was deep; their tongues battled and explored every crevice of each other's mouths. Finally pulling back for air, Neji sighed and looked up at the man before him.

"Miss me much?" Neji asked, as he was playfully punched before pulled into a hug. Neji wrapped his arm around the other's waist and rested his head against the other's shoulder. "When I heard the Kazekage had arrived, I knew to find you here. But shouldn't you be with the Hokage?" Neji questioned but only felt a chuckle in return.

"I've already dealt with the business I had with her. I'm here on leisure now." Gaara replied as he lifted Neji into his arms and carried him to the window. Neji wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist like a child as he turned slightly to look outside.

"I have a lover." Neji stated, turning back to look at Gaara.

"I know."

"It's Kiba."

"I know."

"I don't think I love him anymore."

"I know that too."

Neji frowned and ran his fingers through Gaara's short red hair. "And how is that possible?" He inquired, feeling Gaara's grip on him tighten.

"Just leave him and come to me. Be my wife, Hyuuga Neji. I leave in four days. Have your answer for me then." Gaara's eyes met Neji's and both smiled.

"I'll get back to you on that." Neji replied, though he could feel himself blushing already, and warmth traveling through his whole body. "And that's no way to propose by the way." Neji added, resting his head on the sand nin's shoulder once more. Both remained silent, enjoying each other's company knowing they'd have to return to their own lives shortly.

Gaara slowly ran one hand up and down Neji's back, all of his senses focused on Neji for the moment. They wouldn't be disturbed here; no one ever came to this place. But Gaara would not try anything with Neji. He knew the Hyuuga would not allow it. He would settle for just holding the one he cherished most like this for awhile. It was all he needed for now. Gaara would do anything to make Neji happy, whether he was apart of Neji's life or not. Neji knew this, he was sure, but Neji would never use or take advantage of anyone, especially his closest friends.

Neji finally sat back in Gaara's arms and brought his hands up to cup the red head's face. "I've missed you." Was all Neji said before he kissed Gaara once more, though it was simple and quick. "I have to go." Neji was placed on his feet and they headed out together. They did not hold hands, they did not blush, and they did not walk too close to each other. They were simply two shinobi. Their parting was simply a nod of the head before they went their own ways. They would meet again soon, whether it was good or bad.

Neji opened the door to the small home he shared with Kiba and slipped off his shoes. The house was dark, no lights on though it was time for dinner about now. Neji frowned and flicked on the hall light. "Kiba?" He called but got no response. "Maybe he's out?" Neji wondered aloud as he walked into the kitchen.

Neji gasped, dropping his coat on the ground as he nearly walked into his lover. "K-Kiba! I thought you weren't home! Why is the house so dark?" Neji asked as he bent down to retrieve his coat, but found his hand was caught in a tight grip and he was pushed up against the counter. He winced as his back was bent at an odd angle and Kiba loomed over him.

"Where did you go? I can smell another man on you." Kiba growled his voice fierce. Neji paled slightly and turned his head so he wouldn't have to face Kiba.

"That's not your concern! We can talk over whatever's gotten you so…bitchy, in the morning." Neji retorted, not wanting to deal with Kiba right now. But Kiba wouldn't have that. Neji's whole body jerked as he was slapped twice, his hips being pressed roughly against. Neji's eyes widened before he was slapped once more and he fell fully on the counter top.

"We'll talk now, whether you want to or not." Kiba replied, his voice calm but the anger behind it evident.

Tbc.

All reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Much appreciated.

Sorry that it took so long! The site was being mean and wouldn't let me upload the chapter growl Anyways, here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

"We'll talk now, whether you want to or not." Kiba replied, his voice calm but the anger behind it evident.

Neji pushed himself further back on the counter so he wasn't fully beneath Kiba, and propped himself up on his elbows. Neji heatedly glared at Kiba and narrowed his eyes. "Kiba…" Neji trailed off as Kiba pressed his face into his belly, Kiba's arms embracing Neji in a firm grip.

Neji bit his bottom lip and shifted uncomfortably. Kiba was acting so odd, so unlike himself. Neji decided he'd let Kiba talk, after all he had demanded that that was what they would do whether he liked it or not.

Kiba growled softly and pushed Neji's shirt up over his chest, but not off him. His tongue ran across pale flesh slowly, teasingly. "I know what's happening Neji. But I don't want to loose you. I love you. I don't want anyone else to have you." Kiba's teeth closed over Neji's nipple and bit hard.

Neji cried out; knowing blood was drawn. "Kiba!" Neji cried out, shoving the other quickly away but Kiba grazed his teeth as he pulled back. Neji whimpered slightly, his hand covering the damaged flesh. His chest hurt thanks to Kiba and Neji wasn't happy. "Why'd you that?!" Neji growled venom in his voice.

Kiba was silent for a moment before he reached forward and took Neji by the wrist. "Sorry, but I won't let this body go to anyone. No one will see it but me. And no one will have you but me." Kiba finally responded, as he pushed Neji so he was laying down and came up to straddle his waist his hands enclosing over Neji's throat.

Pale lavender eyes widened in horror and his hands clawed at the grip on his neck as it tightened bit by bit. His body thrashed before a rattling hit jarred Neji and he fell still beneath Kiba. Kiba stilled and slowly released his grip. The pale skin was marred with bruises and Neji's cheek was bruising lightly.

Kiba shuddered as he felt the warmth of the body beneath him, motionless but still breathing. Panic struck Kiba as he realized he had hurt his beloved. Was this really what he was like? But this thought for some reason didn't really surprise him. In a way he knew he was possessive, especially when it would come to something he wanted or liked. Neji _was_ his. He wouldn't let Neji leave him no matter what, even if Neji wanted to. He would make Neji stay even if blackmail became necessary.

Carefully he scooped Neji into his arms and carried the near weightless form upstairs to their shared bedroom. Laying Neji down on the bed he grabbed a thick rope and wrapped it around the other's wrist and tied it to the bed, then did the other wrist. He didn't do it too tight, but tight enough to hold him there for awhile.

Sitting back on his haunches, Kiba just observed Neji for some time. He liked that serene peaceful expression Neji wore, and the dark bruises that barely marred his looks. They made Kiba all the more aroused. But he would let Neji rest. He would give him some space to mule things over. Surely Neji knew Kiba loved him more then anything or anyone in the world.

Neji groaned slightly, his head throbbing in pain and his throat felt unbearably dry. He moved his hands to touch his throat but found his arms bound above his head. Frowning Neji took in his surroundings and found his arms tied to the bedposts in his and Kiba's bedroom with Kiba no where to be found.

Neji slowly closed his eyes and tried to listen for any movement within the house but found none after about five minutes or so of waiting. Deciding it safe, Neji started at working on getting his arms free. Neji then paused. 'When have I thought this home…Kiba…unsafe…?' Neji thought, as his mind replayed the events of the day. Kiba had struck him repeatedly…had said some things… Kiba was abusive? Neji didn't want to believe it, but things were pointing in that direction.

Using Jyuken, Neji finally freed himself and sat up, rubbing soothingly at his wrists. Slipping from the bed, Neji approached the mirror and nearly felt tears fall. His skin was bruising all around his neck and the far part of his cheek was bruised. He was lucky nothing was swelling. Quickly, Neji dug through the closet and found a thick turtle neck and pulled it over his flimsy shirt. It reached his chin, hiding the marks easily enough.

"I need to talk with him, face to face about this." Neji muttered to himself. He knew this, but he had to keep himself strong by saying it aloud. He didn't want to fear Kiba. It felt too weird, but he was starting to become worried over their relationship- if you could still call it that.

Neji headed downstairs and found a comfortable pair of sandals to wear and locked the house behind him. The day wasn't particularly cold, but it wasn't all too warm so Neji didn't look too out of place wearing a sweater; which he was grateful for.

Reaching the ramen shop, he noticed Naruto inside. Smiling Neji stepped in and sat down beside him. "Hey, Naruto." He said calmly, accepting a drink from the old man behind the counter. Naruto smiled up at him, a noodle dripping off his lip. Neji giggled and pointed to it leisurely. Sheepishly, Naruto slurped it away before offering some ramen to Neji. "No thanks, I'm good." Neji replied.

"That's too bad. This is some pretty good stuff." Naruto replied as he ate another mouthful. "So how are things with you and Kiba?" Naruto asked. He was one of the few who knew. It wasn't it was the towns business, but the people close to the two would know.

Neji winced slightly; he should have guessed Naruto would ask. He must have something to brag about Sasuke if he cut right to the chase about him and Kiba. "I'm not sure…we had a bit of an argument. It's childish really…" Neji trailed off as he noticed Kiba approaching them. He couldn't tell Naruto. Neji got up from his seat and walked away. He would chose where they would talk. He could sense Kiba following and let his shoulders sage a little. He let Kiba catch up with him and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kiba asked, though he followed Neji's lead his arm tightened around Neji.

"Ramen." Neji stated simply as he glanced up at Kiba. Their eyes met and Kiba's look softened.

"I love you Neji." Kiba spoke, squeezing Neji's shoulder gently.

"I know." And that's what's going to make this harder…

Neji led Kiba to an open park where a lot of people went. This way, Kiba wouldn't be able to hit him without making a scene. Walking over to a bench, they sat down, though they were still close enough to each other that Kiba kept his arm around Neji's body.

"We need to talk, Kiba." Neji said, his voice shaking slightly. "About our relationship."

Kankuro headed down the hallway, his puppet; Karasu strapped to his back. Opening one door after another he growled as he couldn't find his lover anywhere. "Yo, Gaara. Have you seen Sakon anywhere?"

Gaara looked up as he was about to enter his own room and paused. "Sakon? I think he's down by the pool." Gaara replied, and without waiting for a response went into his room and closed the door behind him. Pulling of his robes he disappeared into the bathroom and set up a hot bath. His mind was still on his little meeting with Neji. He knew he hadn't presented much for Neji to want to come with him, but he knew he would treat Neji much better then Kiba ever would.

Shaking off the concern that was hovering around him, Gaara slipped into the bath, relaxing into the warm water. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the tub's edge and just soaked. After a few moments, he realized he wasn't alone. Opening his eyes he looked over to the sink where a male sat; fidgeting slightly.

"Sakon? Can I help you with something?" Gaara grumbled, not appreciating the interruption. There seemed to be something wrong with the silver haired man as he kept on glancing to the door.

"I…I shouldn't be here…but I had to tell you." Sakon managed to say, before blushing slightly.

"Tell me what?" Gaara replied. He didn't want to beat around the bush, he wanted to know why Sakon was here and what it was he was having such a hard time saying. "Does it have to do with Kankuro?"

Sakon shook his head and pushed off the sink counter. "It has to do with Hyuuga Neji."

This got Gaara's attention and he sat up; turning slightly to face Sakon. His face was serious, but not in a scary manner. Either way, Sakon had never really been afraid of Gaara; it was more like Kankuro instead. "Neji?"

Sakon nodded and brushed a loose strand of hair away from his face. "I saw…Kiba hit him; more then once. I…I was just walking by and happened to glance through the window. I only saw a bit as there was a wall in the way…I couldn't see Neji fully…only his legs…" Sakon trailed off as he saw Gaara's face expression go grim then furious. "Should I have not …told you?" Sakon wondered aloud grabbing a towel and throwing it at Gaara as the red head got out of the tub.

"No, you did the right thing. Thanks. You better go find Kankuro. He's looking for you." Gaara spoke as he dried himself off. He watched Sakon bow and hurry off.

"I knew Kiba was no good." Gaara growled his teeth grinding as he pulled on his clothes. "And know there's the proof." Gaara grabbed his black pants with waistband buckles and a black turtle neck; pulling them on and headed out to find Neji. He'd convince him to come with him. He would not use force like Kiba. He and Kiba were in two separate worlds.

TBC.

All review welcomed. Again, thanks to those who have already reviewed hug

And yes, Kiba is OOC. I try to keep some aspects realistic but for this story to go on- I need him to be rude, mean and all that jazz. Sorry to those of you who really love Kiba! I like him too and I hate manipulating him like this but it must be done : (

I've already started on the next chapter. It should be up soon...ish.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! Kiba is very very very out of character! And I may bash him or others in this fic but it's only for the sake of the fic! I love all these characters!!! So please don't take offense to what I do with them here…or in any chapter!

Thanks for those of you who review. glomp

Chapter 3

Neji led Kiba to an open park where a lot of people went. This way, Kiba wouldn't be able to hit him without making a scene. Walking over to a bench, they sat down, though they were still close enough to each other that Kiba kept his arm around Neji's body.

"We need to talk, Kiba." Neji said, his voice shaking slightly. "About our relationship."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kiba's face fell and his lips hardened in a frown. "Haven't we talked about this already?" Kiba stated.

Neji nearly growled. _He called that talking?_ Neji thought but let it slide. "Not like we should have." Neji replied, taking Kiba's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I've been meaning to talk with you for awhile, a week or so before our mission. But I kept on delaying. What I've wanted to say…I've wanted to for a month or so now…but I didn't know how." Neji felt his voice drop, whether he had meant it to or not.

Kiba was silent, his mind racing. He had a guess where this was going and he didn't want to hear it. He knew he would react badly…it was in his family's nature to react bad to relationship related things. They were a possessive family and could be abusive. Kiba knew all this, and didn't want to hurt Neji…but he knew that would not be the case. He would hurt Neji whether he wanted to or not and he was going to have to accept this. He had the inkling that he'd become violent like his father. That's how things were. It wasn't something he liked, but he'd accept it if it could keep Neji willing or not beside him.

"Neji, I love you. Please don't do this to me." Kiba finally spoke, his voice stern. Their eyes met and Neji wavered slightly. "I want you. I want to be with you." Kiba added, his voice not weakening in the slightest.

The long haired male shifted and got to his feet. He turned his back on Kiba but didn't walk away. He couldn't let Kiba see how torn up he was about this. This was hard enough for Neji already and Kiba pleading with him wasn't helping. He still cared for Kiba, still loved him. But it wasn't the same anymore. He didn't feel that _drive _he felt the first few months he had with Kiba. Their relationship was dwindling and Kiba couldn't realize it. Neji didn't want to end things on a bad note between them, but Kiba needed to clue in and soon. After what happened the last time they were together, Neji couldn't bring himself to trust that Kiba wouldn't do it again. He had heard rumors about the Inuzuka family traits that were passed on to the males. But he thought they were just some stupid rumor to put the family in a bad name.

Neji felt movement behind him and arms wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him back against a firm chest. Neji hissed slightly as he felt how tight Kiba's arms were holding him. "I…I don't know Kiba. Honestly…you're special to me…and I _do love you_ but it's not the same as how I felt before, nor is it the same as how you still feel." Neji paused then wiggled free. Turning to Kiba he continued. "I need you to understand…we need to be apart for awhile…maybe later…" Neji never got to finish his sentence as Kiba's hand covered his mouth and pressed him up against a shadowed tree.

"I told you I want you, want to be with you." Kiba spoke, his eyes narrowing. "We can work this out together. Not apart; that can make things harder." Kiba smiled weakly and loosened his grip slightly and stepped back, but not far enough to let Neji past.

"Kiba…why do you love me so much? Why can't you let me go…?" Neji whispered, feeling worse then every, even slightly scared. He had near attacked him again. Neji knew his back would bruise slightly from the force he went under, but it wouldn't last thankfully. "Please…don't!" Neji was pulled forward into a simple kiss that repeated over and over again. He felt his breathing become difficult as he was short of breath and his cheeks where flushed and lips bruising beneath each forceful kiss.

Kiba was about to deepen the kisses when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping it mercilessly. Kiba winced and stepped back from his lover- now ex lover though he wouldn't admit it- and turned around to see who had interrupted him. Kiba's eyes widened as his gaze landed on the Kazekage Subaku no Gaara. For a moment doubt crossed the Inuzuka's face then a familiar sent came to his nose. This was the smell that had been on Neji earlier.

"You…" Kiba growled and received a small smile in return.

"He doesn't want it, especially out here. Can't you tell that, idiot?" Gaara snarled, as he pushed past and offered his hand to Neji. Gaara smiled when, after a moment's hesitation, Neji accepted his hand and stood at his side. Gaara returned his gaze to Kiba and his face expression hardened. "You hit him again or come near him if he doesn't want you to; I'll rip your throat out and punch in that nose of yours."

Neji and Kiba both paled at the threat. They knew he would do it too. Neji couldn't help but feel happy that Gaara had come to defend him, to save him! Neji didn't complain as Gaara stalked off, pulling Neji in tow behind him. They left Kiba, standing in the park silently fuming. They walked on and on, Gaara leading Neji with a gentle hand. Neji felt safe, felt wanted…and was glad to have this feeling. He didn't like feeling scared or vulnerable…but recently…he got that from Kiba.

"Neji… sorry. I butted in." Gaara finally spoke, breaking the silence that had formed between them as they walked. Neji smiled and moved so he was walking beside the red head and looked at him.

"No, thank you. I was paralyzed… odd as it is." Neji chuckled before growing serious. "He…he hit me… he tried to force me to…Kiba…" Neji trailed off, growing silent. Gaara squeezed his hand and pulled them in the direction of where he was staying while visiting Konoha.

"I know. I heard from Sakon and I came to find you. Will you come with me to Suna?" Gaara asked, as they arrived at his temporary home and they went upstairs. "I'd never hurt you Neji. You k now that."

Neji nodded. "I know. I love you for it." Neji threw his arms around Gaara, not caring that they were only in the hallway. He pressed his body close and pressed their foreheads together. "Will you take me away? I can't… I can't be near him right now…" Neji received a simple kiss and smile in return. Neji beamed and pulled back. Taking Gaara's hand in his, they headed off to find something to eat and to decide how they were going to get some of Neji's treasured belongings from his house without confronting or battling Kiba's possessiveness.

---

Kiba roared with anger, his fist hitting the wall of his and Neji's bedroom. His fists clenched and unclenched, his knuckles white. He lost Neji…to Gaara of all people. He could see that Suna bastard now…having his Neji on his back legs spread as Gaara fucked him into the mattress. Kiba growled, he didn't want Neji to be with anyone else. Neji was his!

"I'll get him back!" Kiba told himself. "But how…?"

---

Sasuke pulled himself up off his bed and walked over to the window. Looking outside he saw Neji and Gaara at a small restaurant having smoothies while talking intensely. _Why are they so engrossed in conversation…? When did they get so close?_ Sasuke wondered before his eyes caught that someone other then him was watching them. His eyes scanned the street and noticed from behind a far pole stood Kiba. He was out of hearing range but he still seemed bothered. Maybe his and Neji's relationship wasn't too firm after all.

Sasuke didn't want things to turn ugly between his friends, but he could tell that Kiba was very unstable right now…and things may not turn out so nice. Deciding to take things into his own hands, Sasuke left his apartment and went to Kiba's side. The dog like boy turned his glare on the Uchiha but remained silent.

"If your relationship is rocky, I don't think spying on him will help. Kiba, simply put, you should give Neji some space. If your relationship is failing…give him space then win him back." Sasuke spoke softly. His words were out of experience…after all, his lover didn't trust him until he had done many things for him.

"What do you know?" Kiba barked, his eyes narrowing. He had nothing against the Uchiha prodigy but he didn't like the fact that he was so easy to read.

"I can see it…and there have been signs. Give Neji some space. Win him back and make him regret this distance. But only do it if it'll make you both happy. Don't try something you may later regret." Sasuke warned, before turning on his heels. Speaking of regret, if he didn't go meet his lover soon, he'd regret ever making plans! Naruto would never let him live it down that the famous Uchiha was late for anything! Especially a date of all things.

---

Kiba watched the Uchiha run off, and contemplated his words…"Hmm…maybe he has a point…if that doesn't work though, then things will be done my way." Kiba spoke to himself, feeling his hope rise and pride swarm through his body. Feeling elated; he turned on his heels and headed home. Neji was only taking a temporary leave of their relationship…nothing was set in stone yet. And besides…what could Gaara offer that Kiba couldn't match tenfold?

---

"So sneaking in is the only way? Why can't I just go in when he's not home?" Neji pouted, jutting his bottom lip out. "Isn't that just easier?" He flicked his hair back over his shoulder as he took another sip of his drink, his other hand playing with Gaara's fingers on the table.

"If you think about it…why would Kiba leave the house? He doesn't have any missions in the next few days… we're leaving tomorrow morning." Gaara stated, his eyes on the brunette, observing his pouting with amusement. "He'll be home…unless someone calls him out or he looks for you. Sneaking in is the safest way unless you want a full confrontation."

Gaara noticed a flicker cross Neji's eyes…panic? "I'll go with you if you like." But he received a shake of the head. "You sure?"

Neji nodded and placed his smoothie down on the table. "Come to the house with me, but stay outside. I don't want to feel fear for my life when I'm near Kiba. But I want you close. Gaara, I need you close. Don't call me weak. I'm not weak. But I want to be confident…I do." Neji whispered before Gaara caught his hand and squeezed it gently. Their eyes met and they smiled.

"I'll be there for you." Gaara spoke, his lips twisting to a smile, a smile that Neji loved.

"Thank you." Neji replied, feeling his body relax slightly and he let himself rest back in his seat. Gaara really loved of him. He felt…special…he was lucky to have Gaara.

TBC.

bow Voila! Thank you to everyone who review. Please read and review for each chapter and let me know what you think! I'm always looking for things to improve on or know that there are people who actually like my fic

R&R.

Until I post again…bow


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. I've had so much homework!!! So this may not be too good, but please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 4

Neji wished he didn't feel like a criminal right now…but that feeling shadowed over him as he slipped in through the basement window and landed silently on the floor. He closed the window behind him and padded over to the stairs. Bumping only into a small coffee table- why did they put it in the centre of the room was beyond Neji- he found the wooded stairs and carefully made his way up. Counting in his head he skipped the seventh stair as it would always creek heavily…even if it was just Akamaru prancing across it.

Holding his breath; Neji peeked around the corner and hearing and seeing no movement; he ventured to the next flight of stairs. Before reaching them he saw his coat hanging on the coat rack against the far wall. Pondering for only a moment, Neji made his way over and pulled it on, the white fur comfy against his skin and flimsy t-shirt that he wore. Glancing in the room by the stairs he saw the dog's bed, Akamaru in a deep slumber on it. Smiling Neji crept up the stairs and down the hallway. Their house had an eerie feel at night when Neji knew that something could go wrong. He had walked through the house at night before…this wasn't new to him…but sneaking around just wasn't something Neji was good at let alone liking it.

Finally coming to the door of his old room, Neji reached out and took the knob in his hand. Opening the door a jar he glanced about the room and saw a lump that resembled a body beneath the covers. _Is that him?_ Neji wondered…but if he dwelled on it too long then he'd get nerves and back out of doing what he came to do.

---

Gaara shifted slightly from his perch in the tree and leaned back against the trunk his legs hanging over the side. He knew that if Neji took longer then fifteen minutes; something was amiss. But waiting for his loved one was agonizing. If only Neji had let him go in with him. Things would be done already…his sand would have come in useful. But Neji wanted to do it on his own…so he'd do as Neji asked and wait outside for him.

Hearing movement from below him, Gaara leaned over and glanced down. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Sasuke walking with the most unlikely person to ever be walking with him so calmly. Maybe Naruto had matured more since they last met? Naruto had grown his hair out so it now hung about his shoulder blades, just like Sasuke, and his eyes seemed bluer then ever. He was beautiful…they both were. And they looked good together.

Sasuke raised his eyes and frowned. "What exactly are you doing?" He inquired, though his voice didn't sound harsh or that accusing. Naruto stammered and quickly turned his eyes in the direction Sasuke was looking.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto stammered, a blush rising across his pale cheeks. Gaara couldn't help but smile. He seemed to be so innocent. "When'd you come to Konoha?"

"A few days ago; sorry I was really busy and couldn't visit." Gaara replied as he jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the pair. "Are you two lovers?" Gaara knew he didn't need to ask the question, but he wanted to hear it anyways.

Naruto was about to answer when Sasuke cut him off. "You haven't answered why you're here yet." Sasuke looked at the house and frowned. Why was Gaara in front of Kiba's and Neji's home? "Is something happening inside?"

Gaara shrugged slightly. "Neji is getting some things. He's coming to Suna with me for awhile. He and Kiba are splitting up for a while." Gaara explained. This was how he saw it, and he was sure Neji knew it was true whether he thought of it as splitting up or just being apart was a front Neji felt he needed to pull.

"Then shouldn't there be lights on?" Naruto muttered, glancing over at the house. "Is there something wrong?" Naruto knew trouble when he saw it, and he could just _sense_ that something was wrong with this situation.

Sasuke looked at his lover then to the Subaku. Naruto did have a point. Gaara seemed calm but his eyes followed theirs to the house.

"Logically yes. Light gives you the ability to see, but remember Neji has better sight then all of us." Gaara felt two heated glares on him and snickered slightly. "He's sneaking in so Kiba won't be aware of him leaving."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto exclaimed. "Why would Neji need to hide from Kiba?"

Starting to get irritated Gaara quickly explained the recent events, without going too in detail. By the time he was done he knew that something was wrong. Neji was taking too long. Just about to move, Gaara heard a loud crash.

Naruto paled at hearing the noise and Sasuke and Gaara lunged towards the house. Kiba must have woken up, if not having been awake the whole time. Gaara smashed the window, feeling the glass shred his flesh but ignored it. He had to get to Neji. Rushing up the stairs, Sasuke a step behind him, Gaara whipped into the main bedroom to see Neji on his side in front of the dresser, his bag ripped and its contents scattered across the floor. Kiba stood by the window, his eyes large and locked on his immobile obsession. He finally wrenched his eyes away from Neji and onto Sasuke and Gaara.

Sasuke remained silent though his hands were balled up into fits. His face was pale and it seemed he was troubled. He was most likely imagining Naruto in this position. Gaara on the other hand roared in anger and sent his sand at Kiba who barely managed to avoid it.

Gaara would have gone further if he hadn't noticed Neji waking, a small groan escaping his lips. "Ga-Gaara…?" He managed as said individual rushed to his side, pulling him into a sitting position. Sasuke stepped in front of them, separating the two from Kiba.

The Inuzuka kept on muttering, his teeth gritted and his body stiff but he made no movement to come in their direction. His focus was barely on the happenings around him. But despite this Gaara was furious with him.

"Kiba…let him go. You've done enough already." Sasuke intervened before any more happened. The last thing they needed right now was a full out fight. After a few moments, Kiba nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Turning to the other two, Sasuke bent down. "How is he?"

Gaara looked up, their eyes meeting. "He's fallen unconscious and has a bruise on the side of his head which is cut further back. But other then that, he's okay." Gaara replied as he scooped up his lover and they headed outside to where Naruto waited for them.

Upon seeing their return, Naruto rushed over to them. "Is everyone okay? What happened? What took you so long? Where's Kiba? Wh-" Sasuke placed his finger over Naruto's mouth and he quieted though his eyes asked many questions.

"I'm taking him to the place I'm staying at. We're leaving tomorrow morning. I think Neji- and myself as well- would appreciate it if you saw him off." Receiving a nod, Gaara turned and headed away, but paused. Turning back to the other two he nodded. "Thank you for your help."

Sasuke and Naruto watched him go, before they linked hands and headed back to their own place. Leaning his head against Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto sighed. "What _did _happen in there?"

"I'll tell you when we get home, love." Sasuke replied, looking to his lover to see him smiling. Returning the smile, he questioned "Why are you smiling?"

Naruto shrugged but couldn't rid himself of his grin. "Gaara is very protective…he reminds me of you. And I love it." Was all Naruto said.

---

Neji felt a hand on his shoulder before he was hurled to the side, his head hitting the dresser side before he crumpled to the ground. He moved to get up when he felt a kick to his side, then a weight settling on his hips. Hands found their way around the brunette's neck and they squeezed, cutting off Neji's air way.

Neji cried out, his fingers clawing at wrists that wouldn't budge, his body squirmed relentlessly beneath the other. "St-stop!" Neji screamed.

"Neji!"

"St-Strop…no…" Neji moaned, gasping as tears flowed over his cheeks and his lungs restricted.

"Neji wake up!" Gaara was over him, shaking him gently at his arm, a cold cloth in his free hand.

Neji panted, his eyes searching the room before they fell on Gaara. He was breathing heavily…it was just a dream…Kiba never tried to kill him; he only pushed him the one time without realizing his strength…right?

"G-Gaara? Gaara. I'm sorry…" Neji whispered, tears freely flowing. He had been so scared, but being with Gaara…he felt safer…his body was relaxing although tense still.

"Silly, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. I love you." Gaara replied as he wiped the cloth across Neji's face, who closed his eyes at the feel. "You were only dreaming…"

Neji nodded, he never felt so…weak, so vulnerable before. But he knew as long as Gaara was near, it was okay to feel a bit weak. Gaara said he'd protect him. And he had. "I know…but it felt so real. But thank you so much for saving me… I wasn't prepared…" Neji reached up and caressed Gaara's cheek with his fingers.

The subaku placed his hand over Neji's and squeezed gently. "Just get some rest, we'll be heading out in the morning." Gaara made to stand up but Neji caught his sleeve. Gaara looked down and nearly drooled. Neji's face was flushed and his lips were parted, while his hair framed his pale body on the white linen sheets beneath him.

"Please…stay…I want to be with you." Neji asked, blushing heavily. But he was grateful when Gaara placed the cloth to the side and crawled onto the bed beside him. Neji shuffled over a bit and snuggled up against his the subaku when he settled down beside him. Gaara threw his arm over Neji's body and pulled him closer. "Thanks." Neji yawned, as he hid his face in the crook of Gaara's neck.

Gaara smiled, and began to draw lazy circles on Neji's back. He watched as his lover drifted off in his arms. Though Gaara couldn't sleep, he could rest his eyes in a laid back state. That would be good enough. He would be able to 'sleep' with his precious Neji at least for a short while…

TBC.

Please review.

-bow- sorry for trashing Kiba's character! I love you Kiba!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. For those of you-if any- that are waiting for a lemon…there should be one soon, hopefully…I don't know when exactly to add one, or if it'd ruin the story -sob-.

Chapter 5

Neji shifted the robes around his body, straightening them out as best he could. Once satisfied he grabbed his brush off the counter top and began to run long stroked down his waist length hair. After a moment he felt hands on the curve of his back before he saw Gaara in the reflection of the mirror. Neji smiled, though he continued brushing his hair. Gaara had picked out a simple yet alluring kimono for Neji to wear, one matching the robes that Gaara wore.

"So we leave soon, right?" Neji asked, finally putting down the brush down and turning to look at Gaara. Smiling softly, he draped his arms around Gaara's neck, tilting his head back. "Will we come back and visit soon-ish?" Neji asked, he knew he'd be living with Gaara in Suna but he would miss his family and he would enjoy visiting them once in awhile.

"Of course." Gaara replied as he slowly guided Neji out of the bathroom of his hotel room. There things were already ready to go it was just the departure ceremony that they had to deal with before they could 'hit the road'. "But it might not be _that _soon though. I am the Kazekage after all." Gaara noted, giving and innocent shrug.

Neji nodded, he expected that much. "That's fine with me." Neji replied, as they grabbed their things and headed downstairs. Two escorts were waiting for them and took their bags for them. As they reached the gates, they met the Hokage and engaged in conversation for a little while before Gaara and Neji said their goodbyes. Neji had been surprised that his family had let him go so easily…but he knew it was because he couldn't reproduce with Gaara that they had let him go. They trusted him, and that was all Neji cared about.

Upon leaving the gates, Neji noticed Kiba standing off by a few trees his eyes red as if he hadn't slept all night. Neji couldn't bring himself to smile or wave to him. Instead he gave him a short nod, before he looked away. It pained him to part on such bad terms with anyone, especially an ex-lover.

Noticing Neji's sudden change in mood, Gaara took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He too had noticed Kiba, but chose to ignore him. The last thing they needed was another misunderstanding; Gaara didn't want to deal with it. He knew it would only make Neji feel miserable. Gaara might not look or act it, but he really cared for other peoples feelings, whether he expressed it in the best way or not.

The further they got away from Konoha the less agitated his lover became, which pleased Gaara. "You'll get used to Suna quickly, I'm sure of it." Gaara spoke, wrapping his arm around Neji's shoulders. His words brought a smile to Neji's face as he looked at him.

"As long as you are with me…I'll be happy." Neji replied, his cheeks burning slightly with embarrassment. It took them a little less then a day and a bit to reach Suna as they traveled pretty quickly. When they reached Suna, Kankuro and Temari were waiting along with a few others for their Kazekage to return home. This pleased Neji. He had thought there wouldn't be anyone…with how Gaara was treated before and all. Though it didn't surprise him any that the sand siblings were shocked to see Gaara's arm around someone, mainly a male of all choices. But neither spoke against it. If anything they were overjoyed, which resulted in embarrassing Neji even more.

"How far has he gone?"

"Does he treat you like a princess?"

"Is he barbaric? Rude? Demanding?"

There questions when they were alone for dinner were relentless and Neji could only stammer, before his lover intruded.

"Just leave him be, you nosy idiots." Gaara grumbled as he grabbed another small bun from the basket in the centre of the table. Temari stuck her bottom lip out as she leaned back in her chair.

"We're just curious…" She whined, sending a smirk over to her other brother.

"Yeah, no harm meant…we just wanted to know if _you _hurt him yet…you know…down-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the bun Gaara had just picked up was shoved into his mouth, silencing him.

Neji couldn't help but snicker slightly, though he tried to hide it. "Gaara… was that really?"

Gaara smiled. "Really necessary? No…but I just felt like it. I was just _curious._" Gaara replied softly; grabbing another bun to replace the one he lost.

"Curious of what?" Temari inquired once her fit of laughter seized.

Gaara raised his eyes, before a small smile lifted from his lips. "Oh. If it could fit or if it was too small for that big mouth of his…" Gaara ducked as a fork was hurled in his direction, Kankuro's eyes narrowed, though his grin had yet to disappear.

"My mouth is-" Kankuro began.

"Like a fish. It opens and closes every other second with nothing useful coming out." Temari stated, waving her fork in the air lazily before grabbing a piece of chicken off Neji's plate.

"It is not!" Kankuro exclaimed. Turning to Neji he gave this pleading look as if asking _'help me out here'_. Neji stared for a moment before opening his own mouth to speak.

"I think his mouth has a fine shape to it…besides, you all have the same shape mouths…" Neji added quietly. All three siblings looked at him before Temari went red, her hand flying to her mouth. Kankuro winked at Neji before he went back to eating.

"Neji has a fine mouth…" Kankuro muttered, "Good for-"

"Don't even continue." Gaara snapped. "You're going to say something perverted again aren't you?" Gaara finished up the last bit of his meal; setting his fork and knife down.

Neji couldn't help but smile. They were like family, and they were so energetic too…something quite different then his own family.

"You ruin all the fun, Gaara-chan." Kankuro whined as he began to clean up the table, letting Temari rush off to the bathroom exclaiming something about her make-up needing to be fixed. Gaara began to help but Kankuro pushed him out of the way. "He's living with you isn't he? Shouldn't you show him around? Starting with-"

"Yes. Yes." Gaara interrupted again. _I swear all he thinks about is sex!_ Gaara thought as Neji followed him away from the dining room. "Sorry about him. He doesn't think sometimes."

"Hahaha. No, it's fine. I really like them. Your siblings." Neji replied, as he sped up so he could walk right beside Gaara. Attentively he took Gaara's hand in his, before he felt that Gaara had moved to do the same thing. Smiling he allowed Gaara to show him a tour of his home, giving brief descriptions of each room and area so Neji would remember them later on.

Neji paid avid attention, knowing if he was going to live here, he'd need to know these things Gaara was telling him. The rooms for the most part were plane and of a tan like color, but on the off occasion you could tell that Temari or Kankuro had taken the time to decorate a bit. Somehow Neji couldn't imaging Gaara hanging up a photo of a hamster in a soup bowl wearing a miniature scarf above a fireplace of all places. Definitely Temari's doing. Occasionally they would pass by servants and Neji paused each time to say hello or give acknowledgement to each. Gaara found this rather amusing though he would never tell this to Neji. Neji had his ways of doing things and this was what he felt comfortable with, Gaara wouldn't stop him. He too had respect for each of his workers though in all truth he felt that there was no real need for servants, even if he was the Kazekage. But Temari had insisted…

"It seems that they all like you, Neji-chan." Gaara smiled as they turned into a more private hallway. Neji nodded, hugging Gaara's arm. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…" Neji shook his head as if to emphasize his words. "I'm just so happy for you." Neji looked up as Gaara had stopped, his look amazed.

"Heh?" Gaara stammered. "Wh-Why?"

Neji smiled, walking up to Gaara and throwing his arms around his neck. Their bodies pressed against each other and Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's waist, leaning down and kissing his lover's cheeks. "I don't get you."

"Well…you have so many people who love and respect you…I never had that…only Kiba and then he…well, I hope I can feel at home here with you. Being with you makes me really happy." The brunette rested his head on Gaara's shoulder, his face pressed to the crook of the red head's neck. His lips pressed to the skin, before he bit down gently. Slowly Neji sucked on the flesh, his tongue lapping at the soft pale flesh. "You'll be mine…forever right?"

Gaara smiled, sighing softly. He tightened his grip around Neji's waist, holding him tighter against him. He never wanted to see his lover insecure; he didn't want to let Neji feel as if he would be abandoned. Gaara would never abandon the ones he loved. He would protect them no matter what, even if it cost him his life. "Forever and always. You are mine and I am yours." Gaara replied before he found Neji's mouth on his, a passionate kiss shared between them.

Neji tangled his fingers in Gaara's hair, pulling him closer. Their tongues danced together, rubbing slowly for a welcomed friction. Their breaths were warm, their cheeks rosy when they finally pulled apart, both smiling.

"Forever." Both spoke in unison.

---

The needle slid into flesh easily, a clean penetration. Pushing down the singe (not sure if I have the right spelling, word, etc…sorry), vibrant golden eyes watched as the liquid disappeared into flesh. His eyes moved to see the boy stir uncomfortably, nearly waking before the needle was removed. Stepping back into the shadows, Orochimaru watched at Kiba growled in his sleep. A malicious smirk adorned the snake-sennin's lips. The poison was taking affect.

_I'll visit him again in a few weeks…_The sennin thought to himself, as he departed from the Inuzuka's home. Half his plan had already been accomplished. Neji was out of Konoha, and the Kazekage would slowly let his guard down with someone he loved the most with him now. Soon, he would take action and grab what he was after…

---

Kiba awoke, his body covered in a cold sweat and his nail digging into his pillow by his head. Slowly he released the pillow and sat up.

"It's only a dream…" Kiba shuddered, his eyes moving to the spot beside him to see his lover asleep peacefully. But there was no Neji. His lover was not there. The bed was empty except for himself.

Kiba felt his blood boil as he fisted his fingers, launching himself from his bed to get dressed. It took him a few moments to recall that Neji had gone to Suna with Gaara. Neji and him were over.

"No." Was all Kiba said to himself before he went downstairs. Sasuke's words came back to him then; _Kiba, simply put; you should give Neji some space. If your relationship is failing…give him space then win him back. Win him back and make him regret this distance. But only do it if it'll make you both happy._

"He'll be happy when I bring him back…he's always been happy to be beneath me, my lovely little uke." Kiba growled. Neji was his.

---

Kiba cried, he couldn't control it, his mind, his body. Yet his soul…he wished so much to have Neji…but there was something wrong with him. Kiba watched as he paced about his house, cursing beneath his breath. Why couldn't he stop? Why couldn't he listen to Sasuke's words? There was something else at stake here…

TBC

Confusing; the last part I'm sure. But I'll try to explain it in the next chapter, so be patient with me please.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update- I had work and school and I've been so busy. Hope you all like it and thanks for keeping with me this far! Look forward to seeing what you think.

Chapter 6

Neji rolled off the bed, and quietly stepped onto the floor. Walking over to the window he pulled it open and went out onto the balcony. His eyes observed the peaceful landscape of the village that surrounded him. He couldn't help but smile.

Lost in thought, Neji jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, his lover's chin resting on his left shoulder. "Couldn't sleep?" Gaara inquired, his fingers tracing circles on his lover's bare belly.

"Mmm…it's because this is my first night in a foreign place. Tomorrow should be better." Neji replied as he relaxed into his lover's embrace. He shivered slightly and pushed back into his lover who had a blanket wrapped around him. "Share…" Neji breathed as he turned and slipped beneath the blanket, hugging Gaara against him.

Said individual just smiled as they just stood their in each other's arms. "Do you like it here?" Gaara finally asked, looking down at the brunette.

Neji smiled, "Of course. It's so calm and peaceful…you're a great Kazekage and I'm glad to be at your side." Neji spoke honestly. He had no need to lie. He felt safe here with Gaara. The peaceful village made him feel safe; and the sounds weren't harsh either surprisingly.

Gaara smiled as he tightened the embrace. All he really cared about was his lover's safety and happiness-as corny as it sounded. "We should head back in." The red head spoke, his hands running down Neji's arms, interlacing their fingers. He received a nod and they went back into their room. It was still dark out, probably around 1 or 2 in the morning. Lying in bed, Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji, pulling the brunette against his chest. Soon after, Neji was sound asleep, his calm breathing a comfort to Gaara. Gaara was still unable to sleep due to the demon within him, but he didn't care about that. He closed his eyes, resting, just feeling his lovers' presence was enough for Gaara.

---

Opening the door to his private room, Orochimaru paused as he heard movement from the end of the hallway. Turning slightly, he smirked when he saw Kabuto approaching.

"Did you just finish with him?" Kabuto inquired as he tangled his fingers in the sennin's hair and pulled his head forward. Orochimaru smirked.

"Of course. This time the drug is a little stronger. All his _animalistic _instincts will show this time. He'll be far more aggressive. And then, the damage will be done." Orochimaru snaked his arms around the silver haired male's waist as he was guided into his room. "First stage is nearly complete."

"It'll be too late by the time Konoha realizes that we're connected at all." Kabuto's voice was silk as his lips pressed to his 'masters'' ear and nibbled slowly. "And by then, you'll have everything you want."

As they fell onto the bed, they didn't notice a slim figure disappear from the end of the hallway. Their presence was easily masked and they knew the layout well enough not to dawdle. His sent was also masked, he knew what the stakes were if he was caught. After all, he used to work for the sennin.

Ukon quickly quitted the old house and dashed through the forest, his direction that of his brother. After a few moments he pulled to a stop. Should he go to Suna? Or Konoha? Which would be better? It seemed that Orochimaru's target was Konoha…but the one Kiba was after was in Suna. His eyes narrowed before he decided. His lover landed beside him, their hand tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ukon looked up and grinned. "You know already I wish to go to my brother." He shrugged slightly. "To warn Konoha then Suna? Or vise versa?" Ukon laughed his voice dry. "Can you assist me then, love?"

Kimimaro smiled and nodded. "I'll head to Konoha. Just tell me what I need to know."

---

Neji rolled over, expecting to feel his lover there, but when he met with nothing he sat up. "Gaara?" He asked allowed as he slipped off the bed and pulled on his day clothes. He'd brush his hair later as he headed out into the hall and turned to see Gaara walking in his direction.

"Gaara!" Neji whined slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "It'd be nice to wake up with you next to me once." Neji stated as Gaara chuckled slightly before motioning him to return to their room. Neji did as suggested though he didn't seem happy about it.

"Sorry about that, I just thought you'd be hungry." Gaara replied as he held out a bun and glass of orange juice with a lemon slice hanging off the rim. Neji smiled, tacking the peace offering.

"Why just this little?" Neji wondered aloud, as he took a bite of the fresh bun. Normally Neji didn't eat a lot, but this wasn't very much even for him.

"I plan on taking you somewhere special this morning, but it's a bit of a walk so I thought this'd give you some energy. We'll eat more when we get there." Gaara replied. "That's if you'd like to go?"

A smile rested on Neji's lips as he caught the blush that Gaara was trying to hide. Gaara did the cutest things sometimes… "I'd love to." Neji replied as he finished the bun and leaned over; kissing Gaara on the lips briefly. "Just let me get ready." Neji glided to the bathroom before disappearing behind the door.

Gaara made the bed and tidied up a few things before his lover reemerged from the bathroom, his hair brushed and pulled into a high ponytail; a few strands falling over his face. He wore a white turtle neck and grey cargo pants, his figure not fully revealed but framed comfortably. Gaara smiled, Neji always had a sense of fashion.

"Good choice." Gaara stated as he took Neji's hand in his and they departed from their home. The day was warm, meaning it would probably rain the next day. But Gaara was satisfied as long as it didn't rain on this day. He wanted today to be perfect for his lover.

Chapter End.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please review and tell me what you think!!! Please, please! XD.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I've been really busy with work and exams are just around the corner sob I hope you enjoy this chapter…I'll try hard to update sooner XD. Warning: There is a small lemon like bit in this chapter…nothing great…there should be a better one coming in later chapters. I thank all of you who have waited…please review and tell me anything….

Chapter 7

It was so tempting to just silently activate his Byukagen (spelling...OO…?) and find out where Gaara was taking him, but he didn't. He wanted to be surprised. He wanted to feel everything the moment Gaara would let the blindfold slip. His hand tightened around Gaara's slender fingers and he felt the squeeze returned.

"Don't worry; we're almost there, love." Gaara spoke, excitement clear in his voice though he tried to hide it. Gaara pulled Neji closer to him, wrapping his arm around the brunettes shoulder and guiding him easier across the hot sand.

Neji shuddered when he felt shade cover them and a sudden chill caressed his body. The wind was warm against his near naked flesh and the sand that slid over his toes and across his sandals was surprisingly cool and gave a pleasant feel.

"Gaara-" Neji began.

"Just a bit further." Gaara interrupted, though he knew it was about a five or so minute walk from this point. "Watch yourself."

Neji felt his feet hit solid ground and felt the ground drop a bit. They were heading downstairs? Where were they? Neji wondered but he trusted Gaara. That was the only thing at this point that kept the blindfold on. If this had been Kiba…Neji shuddered, things would be _very _different. Kiba was purely instinct in their relationship when it came to taking Neji places. But Gaara seemed to be a more…romantic person. His heart had been trouble to see as Gaara never let his heart out. Yet almost on their first meeting Gaara had displayed far more emotion then he had to any other, even his fellow siblings.

"Could have warned me…" Neji teased and he felt Gaara chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry." Gaara sounded half apologetic. "Are you cold?"

Neji would have smacked him for such a question if it hadn't been true. He wore only a white scarf that wrapped around his neck and shoulders, and grey capries with lace sandals. They were heading further south, and wherever they were headed, it was getting cooler and cooler.

"Kind of…are we going under ground? A temple?" Neji asked, but even before he asked he knew Gaara would not tell him. And as he guessed, Gaara replied in such.

"Five more steps." On the fifth step, Gaara pulled Neji to a stop and he felt the red head maneuver around to stand behind him. He shuddered when Gaara's hands trailed up his belly and up to the blindfold. Slipping out the knot, Gaara let the thin piece of material fall and grinned when Neji gasped in shock at what he saw. "Like what you see?"

Neji nodded, speechless. They were far beneath the sand and there was a large molding in the earth that had a small opening near the top to let the smallest amount of light inside. That light was enough to send shimmers of light that bounced off a metal statue that was rooted in the centre of the cave like place. The light reflections bounced off other statues and crisscrossed across the entire vicinity. The region was rather plain except for the occasional streams of flowing sand that trailed off the walls and into crevices in the ground to the unknown.

"It's…peaceful…beautiful." Neji finally managed. "Do you come here often?" Neji turned to Gaara, and his eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Neji?" Gaara worried, his hands taking Neji's shoulders and holding him close. "What's wrong?" Gaara was shocked when Neji began to laugh.

"No! I'm happy…" Neji managed to sputter, his lips twitching as he tried to calm himself. "Am I the first you brought here?" Neji asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, as he turned slightly to view the vicinity once more. He felt Gaara nod, and smiled. Resting his head against his shoulder, Neji sighed peacefully and allowed himself to lean a bit further into the embrace. It felt nice and warm. This moment he would surely remember.

After a few moments, Gaara took Neji by the hand and led him further into the chamber, finding a small stone path so it was easier for them to walk across. Nearing the centre, Gaara slowed and stopped by a pyre and lifted Neji so he could sit on it. Neji smiled and spread his legs a bit so Gaara could stand between them. Gaara rested his head against Neji's chest and let his arms rest around the other's waist loosely.

"Thank you, Gaara." Neji whispered as he bent down and kissed his lover on the forehead as his fingers tangled in Gaara's fire red hair playfully. "Can this be _our_ spot?" Gaara nodded and their mouths met sensually, their tongues dancing and soft groans emitting from their throats. Despite the chill of the chamber, Neji felt his body warm, his lower region getting hotter by the seconds that ensued. Breaking apart from their kiss, Neji licked his lips catching the thin trail of saliva that had been left. "Gaara…"

Said person only grinned and began to trail gentle kisses down his lover's front. Catching a nipple between his lips, Gaara flicked it with his tongue, massaging the nub until it hardened wonderfully in his mouth. Administering the same treatment to the other one, Gaara continued his path lower, his hands trailing small circles on his lover's thighs. The fabric was thin, teasing Neji that he couldn't feel the full flesh on flesh, but he knew Gaara wouldn't be able to wait much longer either. They both knew it.

When Gaara reached Neji's naval, his lips widened in a smirk before he rubbed his tongue around the small hole and pushed it in, swirling his tongue around. Neji's back arched and he couldn't hide his satisfying moan. His fingers tightened in Gaara's hair and Gaara was pulled closer. Just the smell of Neji's bare skin was arousing, the taste of him even better. The sounds he was making were setting his body on fire. How could one person be so god damn sexy?

Giving up on the fabric, Gaara slid his fingers beneath the fabric, sliding the irritating material off Neji's legs and onto the floor beneath them. He watched as small Goosebumps rose on Neji's pale legs as the cool air licked at the now naked skin. Yet his body was hot, his member erect and begging Gaara to taste it. The thought sent sparks to his groin and Gaara kissed the tip, his hands moving to between Neji's legs to fondle the flesh there.

"You're such a tease!" The brunette fumed, though being angry at this point was beyond him. Neji moaned, tossing his head back as his length was engulfed in a warm cavern and a wet muscle rubbed at the underside of his arousal. His legs quivered as his lover pulled them over his shoulders so he had better access to the entrance beneath. His fingers rubbed over the entrance, circling it slowly. He pushed at it, but Gaara didn't enter Neji yet. His other hand massaged Neji's thighs, slowly getting higher as he took more of Neji into his mouth. He groaned, sending vibrations through Neji's length that coursed through his lover's body.

"Gaara! I'm going to-" Neji cried out, but he had already reached his limit. His fingers dragged through Gaara's hair and his hips bucked as he climaxed.

Panting, Neji watched as Gaara stood up, his tongue running over his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Neji, pushing his tongue past soft lips to meet with Neji's tongue. When they pulled apart, both were grinning.

"Wonderful." Gaara sighed, as he wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and lifted him of the column. Pushing the brunette against the column, Neji wrapped his legs around his waist as he reached between them and undid the front of his pants. "Lubrication?"

"Don't need it." Neji replied. "Just hurry and put it in!"

Gaara grinned at how demanding Neji was being. This was a first. Since Neji had moved up here, since that incident with Kiba, they hadn't done anything like this for some time.

"As you wish, love." Gaara pushed himself against Neji's entrance, receiving a nod that Neji was ready. With one firm thrust, Gaara's length was rooted in Neji's body, feeling the pulse of his lover around his length. "Mm, so tight." Gaara breathed as he kissed Neji's shoulder then neck. Rolling his hips, he heard Neji moan and began to give small thrusts.

"More…" Neji requested as his grip on Gaara tightened as he felt Gaara comply with his simple request. It didn't take long before they were both lost in rapture and Gaara's movements deepened. Their voices were low, yet strong as their bodies slid against each other. Their release was sweet and full and they relaxed fully within each other's embrace. Yet when it came time to return back to the village, neither felt compelled to move. They were content yet they knew that they had to. They had been gone for long enough.

Returning their clothes to proper order, they departed hand in hand, their voices calm and their pace steady despite the thrill they had just gone though. Arriving back at their village, Neji and Gaara parted ways. Gaara had a few meetings to attend and apologized for them having to part so soon. Neji only smiled and waved him off.

"I'll head home, shall I have dinner prepared?" Neji asked just before Gaara turned to leave.

Gaara paused and nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you, I'll try and be quick."

Neji watched Gaara's outline until he could no longer see him before he made his way home. The day was almost over, and Neji wasn't happy to see it nearing its finish. Giving a heavy sigh he pulled out his copy of the house key and unlocked the main door. Closing the door behind him, Neji slipped off his sandals and trotted upstairs to get a bath ready. Letting the water run, he went into the main room and picked out a pair of black booty shorts and white tank top for night clothes. Returning to the bathroom, Neji dropped the clothes on the counter and slipped out of the ones he currently wore.

"So tired…" Neji muttered to himself as he slipped into the water and relaxed against the edge of the tub. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes and just let the water lap at his sun kissed skin. Bubbles floated and nudged his skin, the air around the tub lukewarm.

Neji felt himself drifting when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him beneath the surface, holding him there. His mouth unconsciously gapped for air and his mouth was heaved with water, his lungs convulsing as his hands grabbed at the arm that held him.

TBC.

Ooh…cliffhanger…though you guys probably already know who it is! Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sooo tired. Gyaa hopefully you'll like this update XD. Anyways…for all of you who want a lemon…I'll add one in, in upcoming chapters….last chapter was a bit of a tease…UU I know…

Chapter 8

Gaara fiddled with his robe beneath the table. Something just didn't feel right. He was sure it had to do with Neji. It had to. Why else would he feel so anxious? His eyes kept on glancing to the clock that hung on the far wall, and how the seconds hand seemed to take forever to click by each second. He barely heard what Kankuro had said but managed to swing it as he summarized his thoughts. With a few more words, Gaara stood and dismissed his council. Putting his paper work together, he placed it in the folder and tucked it under his arm before moving around the table to the door. Just as he was about to leave and arm wrapped around his shoulder and he was pulled back against his brother's chest.

"What's got you so up tight, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, slowly releasing his brother. Gaara whipped around to look at his brother, and then glanced at the clock once more. "Gaara?"

"I don't know…I just feel like… I have to get to Neji." Gaara explained, though he felt that Kankuro would most likely laugh at him. It sounded weird, especially coming from Gaara.

"Ga-" Kankuro was cut off as someone rushed around the corner and slammed right into his shoulder. "Oy!" Kankuro was about to yell when he noticed who it was. "Sak-no, Ukon?!"

Gaara frowned. This was odd, why had the other twin showed up? Last time he checked, Ukon had preferred to be with Kimimaro, living together between the two villages. So why was he here and why in such a rush?

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara inquired, stepping forward. The appearance of Ukon wasn't helping Gaara's feelings any, if anything it made them worse. "Has something happened?"

Ukon nodded. "Well, no and yes! Something's happened but not with me. It's about Kiba!"

Gaara felt his blood boil at the sound of the name, and his fists clenched, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. If this was to do with Kiba, Neji would be affected surely. Why couldn't that guy just leave them all alone? "Has he done something? Is he here?" Gaara demanded, holding the urge to grab the other and shake him until he spilled everything.

"I'm not sure if he's here…but he's being drugged by Orochimaru! And he-" Ukon spilled the rest, his words fast but clear and his body shook. He must have run the whole way not stopping for a break even. Gaara's mind swirled with this information. It was great to hear that Kiba wasn't willingly hurting Neji, yet if Neji knew this, would their relationship change?

"We'll have to inform Neji." Gaara wondered to himself before he pushed past the two. "Tell the council I will be away for the rest of the day and to keep a look out for Kiba. If they find him, catch him and bring him to me." Gaara ordered before he rushed away from them, heading directly home.

- - -

Sakon felt blood cross his arms, the sting of his flesh being cut as nails clawed up his arm trying to push him away. He felt the fighting weaken then seize and he slowly pulled Neji out of the tub and onto the tiled floor. Crouching down, he used Neji's clothes to bind his arms and legs and mouth before throwing a towel over him to cover his naked flesh.

Hoisting Neji over his shoulder, Sakon slipped out of the house and across the village, taking side paths and avoiding as many people as he could. Arriving at a small run down hotel, Sakon pushed through the back door that was barely on its hinges. Walking down the dusty hallway he made it to the room with the bronze numbering _69_. (Cliché, yeah I know-but it works)

Dropping Neji to the floor, Sakon stepped back and waited. His eyes remained emotionless and he didn't bother to tend to his scratched and bleeding arms. He felt hands touch his face then heard a snap.

- - -

Gaara rushed up the front steps of his house and tried the door. He wasn't surprised to find it unlocked as he pushed inside and made a look around for his lover. "Neji? NEJI!" He called out, but was only met with silence. When he made it to their room, at first everything seemed fine. But as he neared the bathroom, the dread he felt deepened. Looking inside, he felt horror. Water and blood were splattered all around the tub and on the tiles were shreds of Neji's clothes, one towel missing. With the way the water was splayed, it seemed that Neji had been unaware until physically attacked that there was danger. So who ever it was, Neji had trusted.

"Damn it!" Gaara yelled before he whipped around and left the bathroom. "I have to find him!" Running down the hallway, he brushed past Sakon, and then pulled himself to a stop. The boy way hunched over a chair, his head to the side and his hands buried in his lap. His body was lax yet covered in dirt.

"Sakon?" Gaara called, and then looked over his shoulder as he heard someone approaching. Kankuro held in his hand a folder, and his cell phone to his ear. As soon as he saw Sakon, he closed his cell and ran over to him.

"Oy, Sakon! SAKON! Are you alright?" He called, shaking his lover's shoulders until the pale haired boy awoke. Sakon groaned and placed his hand over Kankuro's before he shot up startled.

"What…what am I doing here?" Sakon frowned as he brought his hands before him and his eyes widened. His lips began to quiver and his shoulders were shaking beneath Kankuro's grip.

Said individual looked down at Sakon's hands and he gasped. Traces of blood were caked beneath his nails and when his sleeves were pushed up, scratch marks covered his arms. His pale skin was tinted purple as if he had been in a fight and on his neck was a bloody wound- someone had bit him. It wasn't hard to figure out who that was, yet why would Kiba mark Sakon?

"He's saying you belong to him…" Gaara muttered to himself, though his comment wasn't heard. Kankuro was growling out curses at the Inuzuka, but when he saw the confused look on Sakon's face, he slowly quieted.

"Sakon, what happened?" Kankuro demanded, his grip on the boy's shoulders tightening.

"I…I don't remember…the last thing….cleaning up our clothes from the floor to do a wash…a dark figure by the window then…" Sakon narrowed his eyes in though, nibbling on his bottom lip as he fought to remember. "I was…pinned against the wall, and a scent was in the air…like lavender with a hint of oil…it made me dizzy…then…" Sakon trailed off, his eyes lifting to look at brown ones.

"Then what?" Kankuro was glad to hear that it wasn't Sakon's doing of free will. If it had been…Kankuro preferred not to finish that thought.

"I don't remember…" Sakon's eyes teared up and he threw himself into Kankuro's arms. "I'm sorry! I'm…so…so sorry!" Sakon sobbed, his body convulsing and shuddering as sobs wracked his petite frame. His body fell from the chair and Kankuro's arms wrapped around the body, holding him up against him.

"Don't worry…if you remember anything, just tell us, alright?" Glancing up at Gaara, Kankuro got to his feet. "I'm taking him back to our room, I'll see if he can remember anything more. I'll try and join you shortly." Kankuro waited for Gaara to nod before he headed off, cradling Sakon in his arms.

Gaara took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "When I get my hands on that bastard…" Gaara stormed out of the house as he went in search of his missing lover. He probably wasn't near by, but Gaara checked anyways. He looked wherever he could think of. He checked each house and each shop he passed. Even run down homes or stores he checked. He was having no luck which was only serving to make him more worried. The sun was already setting and he had covered half of the village on his own. There had been no word form anyone about having spotted his precious pale eyed lover. This was one of the few times, Gaara was grateful to be an insomniac. His body would get tired soon and he'd be forced to take a break, but he pressed on. He would definitely find Neji.

Pausing at a small food stand, Gaara grabbed a burger and drink before he headed down the next street. His eyes scanned for anything out of the ordinary yet he found nothing. If Sakon had been the one to take Neji off- even under hypnosis- he was always good at hiding his trails. Stealth with Ninja's would come back to bite them sooner or later, Gaara thought bitterly. Stopping a few people he passed, Gaara questioned them, but still came up with nothing.

"What if he's not in the village?" Gaara alleged, before shaking his head. "Sakon couldn't have gotten that far and back so quickly. He's still in the village somewhere." Gaara reassured himself as he tossed the remains of his dinner in a garbage pale and ran up to the nearest building. He would never give up his search.

- - -

Ukon rushed into the room where he spotted his brother laying on the bed, naked and asleep. His limbs were being bandaged from various cuts and his neck was already covered. He looked so small and vulnerable.

"How is he?" Ukon asked as he walked over to where Kankuro leaned over his little lover, tending to his body.

Kankuro glanced up, his eyes filled with concern. "Well, he's just exhausted. He was under some sort of drug. He doesn't remember anything." Kankuro stated as he finally finished and sat back. "Can you hand me those pants?"

Ukon nodded and walked over to the dresser, picking up the black yoga-like pants and handed them to the brunette. Assisting with getting the clothing on his brother, Ukon and Kankuro took seats on empty chairs in the room, waiting for Sakon to awaken so they could talk with him some.

For about ten minutes, the room remained in silence; the tapping of Kankuro's fingers the only thing breaking the unnerving stillness that had set across the room. Just then, Sakon stiffened in the bed, tossing his head to the side and arching his back. His hands clenched the sheets and his body lurched upwards so he sat up. His lips were parted slightly and they formed three words…

"Black…snake…69…"

Kankuro and Ukon shot over to the bed just as Sakon fell back, soundlessly. It was as if he hadn't done anything at all. The only signs were the ruffled sheets and the thin layer of sweat that had broken out across his body.

"Black snake…69?" Kankuro frowned…those words sounded familiar. "Ah! Black Street, Snake Refuse Hotel! Room 69." Kankuro whipped around to Ukon. "You have to find Gaara! Tell him about this now!"

Ukon nodded, glancing once more to his brother before vanishing from the room in a thin trace of smoke. This had to be where Neji was.

"Sometimes dreams tell us what we have forgotten…though some things should remain buried…" Kankuro wondered to himself, as he took his lover's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. His lover wouldn't forgive himself for this occurrence despite it not being his fault. Kankuro sighed, feeling as if he was being weighed down by an invisible force. Why couldn't he protect his lover better? Where the Suna siblings just cursed…?

TBC

GAH! I haven't focused on what's happening with Neji this chapter…hehehe…I guess we'll all have to wait? w

Anywhooo…please review and tell me what you think. Is there anything you want to happen in this fic at all?


	9. Chapter 9

-sob- Neji, I'm sorry! Forgive me! -sobs more-

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and will continue reviewing bows XD.

Chapter 9

Neji groaned as his head throbbed in pain and his throat felt sore and swollen. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized that he was sitting up, his legs spread and his arms tied behind his back. He could feel sharp pain from between his legs and looked down to see that he was impaled on someone's arousal. His legs quivered as hands gripped his hips, strong enough to leave bruise marks later. His hair had been pulled back and out of his face which had been resting on this person's shoulder as they fucked him while he was unconscious. '_How disgusting! I'm being raped…'_

"Eh…ah…!" Neji nearly screamed, but his voice was so dry and his lungs hurt as he felt the person move inside him. Lifting his head, Neji's eyes widened further at who it was. He felt his heart lurch and panic flood him. "Kiba!" He gasped his voice cracking. Coughing violently, Neji's body jerked backwards as Kiba thrust violently into him, before pushing him so he landed on his back and arms.

"Hey, love. Why did you not even say good bye. Huh?" Kiba growled, his hands dropping to Neji's knees and pushing them further apart so they near rested by his shoulders. Kiba's eyes scanned over his Neji's body, his own body warming just at the display beneath him.

"_Stop! Why aren't I stopping? Can't I see that I'm hurting him?" Kiba yelled, but his body moved without permission. The drug was already thick within his system and corrupting his will. "Neji! I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" Kiba cried, his eyes watering. _

Neji screamed and screamed but his voice had already faded, he was making no sounds just opening his mouth repeatedly. His hands pulled at the fabric that bound his wrists but they only tightened and cut into his soft flesh, bruising it. His arms ached from the stained angle he was in and his thighs were caked with blood and cum as Kiba thrust into his weakened body. He wanted this to stop. He wanted to get free from Kiba. He wanted to go back to Gaara- to where he felt warm and safe. Why couldn't Kiba just leave him alone? _Just leave me!_ Neji thought repeatedly.

"_Why? Why am I forced to do this to you? What does he want to do with you so badly? Why am I forced to hurt the one I love most?" Kiba screamed, trying to reach out to his body as if to stop it. But he couldn't touch it. He had no influence over his body. It was like a demon had forced its way in Kiba's body, sending Kiba out to watch its horrific tasks. "What does Orochimaru want with you...Eh?" Kiba's ears perked and he looked to the side. Someone…_

Neji felt his body hit the ground as Kiba pulled out, stepping away from him. His head was tilted to the side and he slowly got to his feet. Walking over to the window, he peered out, his dark eyes narrowing. He had heard something. People were coming. "Damn…" He turned to Neji and licked his lips. "Everyone wants you. But I want you more then they do. I love you Neji. You are mine, mine to love for ever." Kiba spoke, his voice sounding deeper then usual. He stalked over to Neji and scooped the trembling teen up into his arms. "Now be a good boy, and don't struggle."

Neji let his head fall back. It wasn't like he could struggle anyways. His arms were bound and his body battered. He didn't have the strength. But if Kiba was relocating them, then someone was coming for him! Neji felt hope spark within him, it could be Gaara! He so badly wanted it to be Gaara. Neji tried to stretch his body out, to make it more difficult for Kiba to hold him, but winced as pain shot through his legs and up his backside. He could feel fresh blood trickling from his entrance and across his once pale now bruised thighs.

They were on the move, Kiba dashed through the hallways to the far side of the hotel and cut through a room to escape through the window with Neji cradled in his arms. Just before leaving, Kiba hurled a bottle with a timer attached to the lid over his shoulder into the hallway in front of the room he had just left. His little gift to whoever found it as he spoke a command that the bottle's contents would inflict.

Neji watched as best he could as the sand village became further and further away. His eyes watered slightly and his vision blurred as tears clouded over. Closing his eyes, he felt himself slip into unconsciousness as much as he didn't want to. He was afraid…afraid of what he'd wake up to…

- - -

Gaara and Temari made their was across the sand quickly, their feet barely touching the sand as they rushed to the hotel that Sakon had spoken of. It was just on the outskirts of the village, and past it were open sand dunes. If Kiba got that far with Neji, it would be very difficult to track them down.

Gaara gritted his teeth. They weren't moving fast enough for his liking but this was as fast as they could go with the need to save some energy to fight Kiba off and save Neji. It was near nightfall and when they reached the hotel, both felt a bit of relief. But it was an Inuzuka that they were dealing with. He probably already knew they were here. Had he gone already?

Gaara nodded to Temari and she approached the front entrance as Gaara moved around to the back of the run down hotel. Kankuro had sent a few of their ninja after them to assist them, they would be arriving shortly Gaara thought as he walked around the last bend. Dusty windows and a door ever third window were the only things along the back side of the hotel. Three of the windows had cracks or holes in them, but without being broken no one could fit through them but a baby at most. The doors were rammed shut by the hinges and seemingly undisturbed. Only one window was open, the tattered curtains blowing out from them. On the window sill was a small trace of blood and it was still warm when Gaara tentively touched it with his forefinger.

"Damn it! We missed them!" He growled, kicking the wall before he turned to look across the dunes. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the horizon. "Temari? Any luck?" He called over his shoulder, already knowing the answer. But there was no answer. Temari didn't reply. Gaara frowned as he turned when he heard someone approaching. "Temari?"

His sister didn't even react when he called her name. She kept walking, her one hand over her shoulder gripping the large fan that was held to her back. Her eyes were shadowed with her bangs and her lips were slack, her mouth slightly open. Her walk was also a little different, not as graceful as it usually was. There was something wrong.

Gaara frowned as he recognized the scent that was being blown off her. It had been lingering on Sakon as well. "Hypnosis?" Gaara supposed aloud as he set his feet in the sand, preparing to fight. He just had to do it quick and without really harming his sister.

"Damn it! That bastard! How dare he, this gives him such a lead!" Gaara growled as his sister lunged forward a scream emanating from her throat as the fan was pulled and swung in Gaara's direction. Pushing off the ground, Gaara put himself behind Temari, sending his sand to attack her from her front. As soon as she dodged the sand, Gaara swung forward, his arm out, connecting with her back launching her face first into the ground a few feet ahead. Almost immediately Gaara sent his sand out, covering her legs and arms, pinning her to the ground. Walking over to her, he kicked her fan off. He knew that Temari was stronger then this, why was it so easy?

When Gaara was above her, he looked down and saw her staring up at him, her eyes emotionless, her lips pressed together. Gaara noticed it too late, the kunai whipped past, slicing his cheek open, blood oozing from the gaping wound down his face and neck. Gaara bent down quickly, and slammed his hand to the side of her neck and head. Her body stiffened and slackened against the sand bonds. Gaara moved to stand but felt a sudden pain emerge from his ankle. He looked down. He hadn't noticed that she had sent a second one. The blade was thin and shaped as a kunai but much smaller. It was punctured through his ankle, barely missing the bone and vital muscle that could easily kill him. The flesh around the puncture area was swollen and had a tinge of purple to it, the skin below the wound extremely pale. His leg was shaking from exertion and the kunai was cold against his ankle which only added to the pain as his body was increasingly warm beneath the heat of the sun.

"Damn it, I was too careless." Gaara muttered as he moved backwards from his sister and sat a few feet away his eyes flickering to her every now and then, while he put his injured leg out before him. Reaching down, Gaara tentively knocked the kunai and only managed to let blood seep past the weapon and down his foot. He wasn't in any sense medically trained. The only person having those talents being his siblings. His search again had been hindered!

"No, I won't let this stop me." Gaara spoke, as he got to his feet. Taking a deep breath, Gaara headed towards the sand dunes, his leg throbbing every step he took. But he kept walking, he did not stop. He persisted as he slowly made his way further and further from the hotel and into the barren desert. His foot was soaked with blood and the sand stung the open wound. He didn't bother taking out the weapon. His leg would bleed none stop if he did and he'd become faint from blood loss. After awhile, Gaara looked down, noticing some red in the sand.

"My blood?" He wondered, but then dismissed the idea. That would mean he had retraced his steps which he had not done. Then whose could it be? "Neji!" It had to be…Hadn't Kiba been violent with Neji? Hadn't he hurt him before? Why would now be any different? Gaara wondered and smirked sadly. He couldn't understand why Kiba would do such a thing. But Kiba wasn't being that careful then. There was a trail and it was leading right to him.

TBC.

Really short and crappy, I know I'm sorry DX. I wasn't sure if I was going to post it like this but I guess I did… U-U…I'm not really happy with it either…

**Yeah! If you want a really good fic (well more then one) go read **_**Arduous Dilemma **_**or **_**Raven**_**….well any by ****TenshiXXX ****she's amazing at writing! YAY -glomp-**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and will keep on reviewing! I really appreciate it, thank you –hug-

XXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Neji nearly panicked when his eyes opened. He couldn't see anything. But his senses kicked in and he forced his body to relax. There was no point in jumping to conclusions. Besides, he couldn't go blind! That was impossible…

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and just felt. He could tell he was lying on sand, a blanket crudely wrapped around his torso. A small cloth had been thrown over his face and he could feel the swelter of the sun through the material. But he couldn't sense anyone nearby. Where had Kiba gone? Was he near? Had he left? Neji banished that thought; Kiba wouldn't have left him. Slowly, Neji sat up but regretted the movement immediately. Pain shot from his backside and thighs. Slumping back onto the ground, he calmed his breathing. Trying once more, he sat up, feeling the cloth slide off his face and into his lap. Slowly he opened his eyes, closing them quickly again when he realised that the sun was brighter then expected.

_Stupid! It's a desert, what do you expect?_ Neji scolded himself as he allowed his eyes to adjust. Glancing around, he couldn't see his ex-lover anywhere. He was alone. Alone in the desert. Neji shifted slightly, feeling pain once more but bared with it as he made his way to his feet. He hissed as the hot sand stung his feet, burning his flesh but he didn't care at this point. Wasn't this the opportune time to escape? But which way should he go? There were only sand dunes wherever he looked. There was nothing else. Neji clutched the small cloth in his hands, running his fingers over it nervously. Which way? Neji frowned and brought his hands up.

_Byukagen! _Neji felt for the first time in his life- absolutely indebt to his family for having this ability. Now more then ever did he feel like he needed it. His eyes scanned the area and he stretched his vision. All before him was barren sand dunes, he couldn't see much else. To his left there were some rock formations and someone…Kiba was there. He had a small sac over his shoulder and he was heading towards Neji…but he was about two hours run from where Neji was if he was lucky. Neji bit his lip. _Suna isn't that way then…_ he thought to himself as he subconsciously backed up a bit. Turning away, he looked around once more. There! He had found where he wanted to go! Even as he stood looking, he could see that there was a person-though seemingly injured- was heading towards him solitarily. They seemed to be following something that looked seemed to be a trail.

_Trail? _Neji looked down and paled. Blood, his blood. It had to be Gaara following. What a crude way to be found, but it was sufficient and Neji was glad that he could be rescued soon by his precious lover. Neji glanced back in the direction of his assailant and scowled. He was running pretty quickly, and making good ground. He knew he had to get going now, or else…

Neji turned in the direction of the sand village, and began to run. It was a slow run. But it was he could manage at the moment with each movement that sent pain coursing through his backside. His lungs were sore and his lips bruised but he knew that once he was with Gaara, none of these things would matter. To him, Gaara was his cure. His savior; his lover who protected him with what he could. Kiba had been that, but Kiba had changed. He was no longer the Kiba Neji knew or loved. Things had turned out differently; fate had dealt a new hand.

He made his way across the sand, each step feeling like torture. The sand sizzled from the heat the sun had warmed it all day with blistering rays. The wind only served to lift sand and blow it into Neji's hair that cascaded down his near sun burnt back. Where his scratches were exposed lingered sand particles, irritating the flesh and making his eyes water. He just wanted to get away. He needed to! Until things were right, he had to keep running. He had to keep his legs moving forward.

He could already imagine himself falling into Gaara's arms, his body gentle against his, his embrace loving. His words would be true and comforting as best Gaara could manage and Neji would feel safe. He could imagine that their first night being reunited would be a painless one- maybe with passionate sex where Gaara would hold him the entire time, his body gentle as he pushed his way into Neji's pliant body. Gaara would run his hands over Neji's torso, his lips would make memories on his skin and his breath would be warm as he whispered seductive words in Neji's ear. But that may have to be later; his body might not have been able to handle it just yet…but Neji would wait. He would do whatever it would take to make sure he and Gaara would be together in comfort and stability.

Neji urged his body to move faster, his path set in his mind, and his heart beating ruthlessly in his chest as he progressed further over the next sand dune. "Gaara…Gaara…." Neji began to whisper despite his throat aching, begging him not to talk. He could sense his lover…he was so close to him. Just one more sand dune…no two… "Gaara!" Neji called out, his voice cracking and he had to stop as he began to cough violently. His lungs ached and his lips cracked as he ran his tongue over them soothingly. "Gaara…" Neji shook his head as he began to walk while he caught his breath. He reached the top of the next sand dune and his feet slipped from beneath him, his body turned and he tumbled down the slope. His one hand clutched to the blanket around his body, his other hand shielding his face as he slowly came to a stop. Sand caked his body, his thighs rubbing roughly together as sand thinly coated the flesh there. Neji brought his hands beneath him and pushed himself in a sitting position. His head hurt…he needed water…he needed Gaara… Closing his eye, his arms buckled and his body fell against the sand before him. Opening his eyes, he laid there just breathing. Gaara was close. "Gaara…I know…you're near…Gaara…"

If his body wasn't so weak, Neji knew he'd have made it away already. But he had been near suffocated and beaten while unconscious – not to mention being fucked then too! It wouldn't even surprise him if he had been drugged. But such thoughts only lingered in the back of his mind; all he cared about was his freedom which he always seemed to be running after.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed, how the sun loomed further above him, making his body feel like it was melting and his limbs feel heavier then usual. The blood on his body was dry and he knew would be painful to scrub off later when he got the chance. Neji barely noticed when someone knelt down beside him, slowly reaching out to his still form.

Neji flinched as he was touched gently on the shoulder. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and his eyes widened further. "Gaara!" He gasped his voice unheard as he threw himself at Gaara. His arms wrapped around the other's waist, his body in the red head's lap. Neji felt slender arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and hug him close tentively, as though afraid of hurting him.

Gaara smiled down at Neji, feeling a bit of relief seep through him. He had finally gotten to his lover; he had him in his arms! But Neji was far from alright. His legs were bruised and cut up, cum and blood covering his high thighs that he could barely see from the tattered blanket that barely hid his body. His neck had grip marks on it and his wrists were bruised as they had been tied. His hair was tangled and covered in sand as it flowed loosely down his back. And Neji's voice…he had tried to say something just then…but Gaara didn't hear anything. What had Kiba done to him?

"We have to get back; Kiba's nearby, right?" Gaara spoke as he helped Neji to his feet. At first Neji's legs buckled and he fell, but on the second try Neji stood with help from Gaara. "Can you walk?"

Neji nodded, his eyes on the ground. He was about to move forward when he saw blood- fresh blood too. _Eh? It can't be mine…_ Neji thought and looked towards Gaara. He immediately noticed the torn flesh and the small weapon protruding from Gaara's ankle. _Had he walked the whole way with that? _Neji thought, grimacing slightly. Gaara seemed to notice him stall and bent slightly to see Neji's face.

"What's wrong?" Following Neji's gaze, he sighed. "I'm fine…it's already numb and doesn't hurt anymore. I'll tell you later what happened, but we should go." Receiving a nod, Gaara looped his arm around Neji's waist and they began to move back in the direction of their home.

- - -

Kiba slowed his run as he arrived at the spot he left the unconscious Hyuuga. "Where…?" He growled, anger boiling as he looked around.

'_Yes! He got away!' _

"Damn it!" Kiba hooked the small sac to his belt and knelt on the ground, bringing his nose close to the sand. He'd track down his Neji, take him back and kill who ever had crossed his path!

'_I hope they get far enough first!' Kiba thought, watching as his body caught the sent and began to track down Neji once more. Kiba was hopeful that the drug would begin to wear off soon- he wanted control once more! But if he had heard right, the drug was stronger this time…therefore it would last longer…'I hope you get away safely, Neji…'_

With his blood pumping, Kiba's strides grew stronger, carrying him further as he locked onto the scent.

- - -

Gaara and Neji made their way up what seemed to be the hundredth sand dune, their pace agonizingly slow but steady. Neji was faint but he refused any request for a break, his grip on Gaara surprisingly tight. Nearing the top of the dune, Gaara re-adjusted his grip on Neji. "Are you holding up alright?"

Neji nodded, and smiled as they reached the top of the dune. They could see Suna coming up from the dune they were on. There were Suna Ninja. Upon seeing their Kazekage they quickened their pace until they were beside the two injured lovers.

"Kazekage-sama!" They called as one took Neji in their arms and another assisted Gaara. Neji barely heard what was said as he fainted listening to Gaara give orders…

Gaara looked over from instructing his men to see that Neji was asleep in the Ninja's arm, his head lulled to the side. One arm across was lying across his chest limply and his lips slightly were parted. He didn't seem tense, which Gaara took as a good sign. Turning to the Ninja nearest him, he spoke: "We'll head back. I'm sure his assailant is nearby, though. Keep an eye out for him and have the village guarded. He may hurt anyone who gets in his way. But do not alarm the citizens. We can't have them panicking, especially over one person." Although reluctant, he allowed himself to be carried back, yet still managed to keep his eyes on Neji the entire way. He had nearly lost Neji, and he couldn't allow that again whether there were others there to help keep Neji with him or not.

Arriving at the village itself, they took side routes so as not gather attention and entered the Kazekage's home from the rear entrance. Kankuro appeared in the hallway and took his brother while Ukon took Neji.

"Get us a doctor." Kankuro instructed as they took Gaara and Neji upstairs to lay them down. Kankuro laid his brother on the bed and began working at getting his shoes and pants off. "I'll get you some shorts to wear. Do you mind if Ukon cleans up Neji a bit?" Kankuro asked. He didn't want Gaara to snap at them, so he knew to ask first. He could only imagine how angry his little brother was at this point in time. Not that the clenched fists or pressed lips weren't signs, let alone the death glare.

"That's fine, if he allows Ukon to." Gaara finally spoke after a few moments of silence. He turned his head on the pillow to look at his brother. "Did they find Temari?" A nod. "How is she?" Gaara didn't like leaving her as he did…but he had had no choice. Gaara had only recently become really close to his siblings. He wouldn't admit it but he was afraid of losing them. His father was dead and he had never met his mother. And at first his siblings had wanted little to do with him. When they had come around to wanting to take roles of loyal protective siblings, Gaara hadn't wanted them. It had been Neji who had begun to set a change in Gaara. He had slowly accepted Temari and Kankuro, with the encouragement of Neji beside him. When he and Neji had parted, well, Gaara had continued to open up himself to them. He still kept guarded in general, but he did talk with them and consult them. He was grateful to have them at his side. And now more then ever he want the comfort of family and friends, as he was sure Neji would meed them more that he did right now.

"She's asleep now. Her injuries are minimal. She's lucky you didn't do more." Kankuro replied as he went over to the dresser to fish out a clean pair of shorts that he knew Gaara wouldn't mind wearing. "They're pulling out the drug and poison from her blood as we speak. By tomorrow she should be back to normal." Finding a loose black pair he returned to Gaara's side and lifted his brother's lower body. Slipping the fabric up over his legs, he let it rest on Gaara's hips as he lowered him once more.

Gaara glanced at the fabric and scowled. They didn't look bad on him- they hung about his knees and didn't show the shape of his legs, which he was grateful for- but he didn't really like wearing shorts. They showed too much of his pale white thighs.

"That's good. Thanks for everything, Kankuro." Gaara replied.

Kankuro blinked a few times before smiling. It had shocked him that Gaara had actually said sorry. He knew it really meant something special as Gaara rarely said such kind things to anyone. Giving his brother a nod, he stepped back. "Well the doctors should be here soon, so I'll go down and wait for them. Don't try to get up. Not until they've seen your ankle." Upon receiving a death glare, Kankuro chuckled a bit. He had expected that from Gaara. After all, Gaara didn't like to be restricted or told what to do.

"Kanku-" Gaara began but his brother only shook his head.

"If you want, I can get Ukon to bring Neji in here when he's done. Would that make you feel better?" Kankuro added, shrugging slightly.

Gaara nodded, though somehow he felt like he was being teased a bit. He didn't say anything as he watched his brother leave, though. Allowing himself to sink back into the sheets Gaara closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the house. Though his mind drifted from time to time, he thought solely of Neji. Kiba hadn't caught up to them. If he had, he would have shown himself. So he would be nearby. It wasn't likely that Kiba would just give up on Neji after what had happened over the last two days.

"Hey Gaara…" The red head looked over to see Ukon entering, Neji cradled in his arms, his cheeks bright pink. Gaara was glaring at Ukon, though the pale haired male seemed oblivious or deliberately ignoring the glare. "Shall I put him on the bed with you?" Ukon approached the bed as Gaara shuffled over to allow room for his lover to be placed down. "By the way, Neji can speak, but his voice is very low. It seems his throat has been damaged, so please don't make him speak too much." Ukon added as he bolted from the room, afraid Gaara would attack him for treating him like a child who was very oblivious to the obvious.

Neji chuckled softly as he snuggled up against Gaara, throwing his arm over the red head's waist. Leaning his head against Gaara's shoulder, Neji sighed peacefully. He could already tell Gaara was relaxing as well. Looking up, Neji noticed that green eyes were on him and he tilted his head slightly. He couldn't help but wander what was going through his lover's head right now. "Ne…"

"Shh." Gaara chided, placing his finger over Neji's lips. "I just wanted to watch you. I've missed you." Gaara explained, his eyes serious, as he ran his fingers through Neji's now clean hair. He knew their peaceful state would be interrupted soon, so he just wanted to spend time _with_ Neji. He allowed himself to smile as he bent down slightly and kissed Neji on the lips gently.

"Me too…" Neji replied, his voice quiet but full of emotion. They shared another kiss before they heard footsteps approaching their room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, yup! That's all for now! Until I update again….CIAO

**Thanks to TenshiXXX for Beta-ing for me! –glomp-**


	11. Chapter 11

D A/N: Naruto and characters do not belong to me………………………UU;

Chapter 11

Being in Gaara's arms had never felt so good, making Neji wish to never leave them. But when a medical Nin was brought forward, Neji was forced to part and allow his body to be tended to. He didn't have much strength to resist even if he had wanted to, but as long as Gaara was near him, he would comply to get things done quickly. In truth, all Neji wanted was to just curl up beside Gaara and just listen to his heartbeat. But that wish would probably not be granted for a little while.

Gaara had recalled how anxious Naruto had been while waiting for Sasuke to get out of Kiba's house while Gaara himself had waited before entering moments later. Naruto had looked so pale and he had begun to pace. He had looked trapped. That was how Neji looked now. Trapped. Pale and anxious. By all means he knew Neji had every reason to be, but still he did not like the thought of Neji suffering in any way like this. But for the moment, all he could do was sit close and offer what little comfort that he could offer.

The red head stood up and began to walk slowly in circles behind Neji as the doctor cleaned and bandaged Neji before sitting back slowly. "Is everything okay?" Gaara stopped walking and turned to face the doctor. He was worried that he would find something critical with Neji.

"No, everything is fine but Neji-san should be advised to rest for at least a weak and eat only healthy light foods. His bandages should be checked regularly and this salve should be applied each time you change them…" The doctor held up the salve before placing it in Neji's hands. "And Gaara-sama, please get off that foot!"

Gaara glanced down to the bandaged limb and scowled. Tossing himself in the nearest chair, he hooked his injured leg over his other knee. "Stop with that "san" and "sama". No need to be so formal." Gaara spoke sternly, as he watched Neji smile beneath his hair as he looked at the ground with nothing better to do.

"Eh…um…sorry…" The doctor stammered before getting to his feet and approaching Gaara. "Please put your foot up on my knee." He knelt before the red head and began to attend to his injury.

Through the corner of Gaara's eye, he could see Neji watching. His eyes were dull but attentive and his hands were now fisted in his lap. Was he blaming himself for what happened? Gaara wondered, but put the thought aside for now. It wasn't the time to be questioning Neji and his thought as he was quite unstable and shaken after such an ordeal.

By the time the medical Nin had left, Neji was asleep on the bed his legs curled close to his body and his hands tucked beneath his chin like a newborn baby. He seemed to peaceful, but his expression gave it away how he was truly feeling. His lips were narrow and curved downwards slightly, his brows furrowed. His pale skin was now tanned darkly due to the sun. Gaara shifted closer to the bed and gently ran his finger over Neji's chin. He was glad that the Hyuuga didn't flinch or pull away. Careful not to wake him, Gaara slid the blanket from under Neji and gently placed it over his lover, tucking him in gently.

Gaara was not quite sure yet though if he should 'sleep' per say with Neji. So instead, Gaara moved over to the couch and flopped down on the soft red cushions. Gaara kept his gaze fixed on his lover, while his hands played with a loose stitch in the couch patiently. Silence was something that he was used to…yet it wasn't complete silence. He could hear the soothing rhythm of Neji's breathing, his chest rising and falling slowly beneath the silk blanket that covered him. When Neji moved slightly, Gaara could hear the shuffle of the blankets before only breathy sighs and takes of breath could be heard once more. It was calming, soothing for Gaara to just listen to Neji- whether he said anything or not. Peace these days was hard to come by. Something was almost always happening. And to have a moment like this…was almost too good to be true…

- - -

Pale lavender eyes peered out from dark lashes, half expecting to see sand and a body that belonged to someone he had once called a lover. But he saw none of that. He was in bed, a familiar silky white blanket tucked over him and a fluffy beige pillow to match was beneath his head. Stretching slowly, he winced as parts of his body groaned in protest. He sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist, baring his chest that was now clad in a grey long sleeve shirt.

Neji lifted the blankets off him and got off the mattress. Looking back to the bed, Gaara was not there making Neji's heart race a little.

"Neji? What are you doing?" Gaara snapped as he came into their bedroom to see Neji standing by the mirror. "You should be resting." Gaara placed the tray of food he had got on the table by the door and limped his way over to his lover.

"And you aren't supposed to be on that foot of yours." Neji replied, his voice having a tint of his old sarcasm in it. To say the least, this pleased Gaara. Neji allowed Gaara to guide him over to the bed without a fuss and sat down.

"I'll be off it in just a moment. Promise." Gaara replied as he retrieved the tray and closed their bedroom door for some well deserved privacy. All morning Gaara's siblings (Temari was fully recovered) had been in and out to check on them and Ukon would drop by occasionally. It was near lunch so Gaara had decided that Neji would be waking soon and would most likely be hungry.

Neji sidled back so he rested up against propped pillows as Gaara shuffled up beside him careful not to tip the tray. Neji's eyed his lover. His hair was as unruly as ever and his skin had become quite darker due to being outside a lot more then normal-but it was probably said to be the same for himself. He wore his usual attire or dark red and grey, the only difference was he wore capries due to the bandages on his one leg. His tattoo stood vibrant against his skin, his hair covering it more so due to the fact Gaara had neglected to cut it.

"So what did you bring us?" Neji inquired. His eyes wondered over the tray Gaara had now in his lap as he sat beside Neji. Neji enjoyed this aspect. Having Gaara make him breakfast and serve it to him in bed. It was almost like they were newlyweds…a thought Neji could only blush over profusely. Rather then thinking of what could be, Neji looked at the tray to focus on what was now. "I've missed your cooking. Who taught you again?" Neji asked, though he was sure that his voice sounded wispy of sorts.

"Hmm? Oh…I taught myself…my siblings weren't around to much when I was little…" Gaara replied as he moved the tray so that they could share it. In all reality, Yashamaru had helped him out a little. When ever his uncle would cook for him, Gaara would stand by the kitchen door, silently observing the craft of cooking a decent meal. Not that Yashamaru had ever known that Gaara had done such a thing. After all, why would a demon vessel want to learn to cook when they could just scare someone into doing it for them? Something so sentimental, Gaara kept to himself. He had trusted Yashamaru, and in the end, even his uncle had hated him. Not surprising really, when Gaara thought back about it.

"…ara…Gaara?" The voice was gentle but stern. They sounded concerned, yet their voice held no demands or order in it as they called his name. No one ever really called him imploringly. No one held such respect for him as a person, and Gaara liked hearing his name being called, but at some point, should he answer it?

Gaara snapped his head up and blushed realizing he had completely zoned out and ignored Neji. "Ye…Yes? Sorry!" Gaara replied. Receiving a skeptic stare, Gaara was sure the brunette was going to scold him.

Neji wasn't sure if Gaara was alright or not. He knew Gaara better then most others. His face expression wasn't exactly happy but it wasn't exactly distressed either. "Oh…nothing! Don't worry; hey do you want to try something out?" Neji questioned, allowing a small smile to creep up onto his features. Why hadn't they thought of this before? Neji wondered, as he inched closer to his lover.

Gaara, sensing something was up, curiously encircled his arm around Neji's waist pulling him up against his side. "What do you have in mind?" He questioned, his jade eyes peering into pearly white ones that were tinted with mischief.

Picking up one of the grapes that had been in a bowl beside the main dish on the tray, Neji rolled it between his slender fingers. Slowly, he drew the green sweat fruit up to his lips. Slowly he ran his tongue over it, bringing it to between his lips. To say Neji was talented with his mouth was an understatement, Gaara thought as he held back the drool that was now forming in his mouth as he watched his lover play with the grape.

After a few moments of playing, Neji leaned up to Gaara, and with the grape between his lips, pushed his mouth over Gaara's. Catching on quickly to what Neji was after; Gaara parted his lips and allowed Neji to push the grape and his tongue into Gaara's open mouth. He felt Gaara's tongue press and wrap around his before he took the grape. With a smile, Neji pulled back moving to take another grape. Neji barely got the second grape past his lips before Gaara's mouth was over his, his tongue ravishing his hot mouth before with deliberate slowness, taking the little fruit.

A little hesitant at first, Gaara pulled Neji onto his lap, his legs straddling his thighs. Neji looked down at him, his eyes wide. His normally tranquil features seemed agitated, as if was scared. Smiling gently, Gaara reached up and gentle traced his fingers across Neji's cheek then ran his fingers through the long chocolate stands of hair. With each gentle caress, Neji began to relax, a smile gracing his features once more. His hand, though still shaking lightly, reached up and encircled Gaara's neck. The close proximity between their bodies was comfortable, becoming more relaxed. This was something Gaara had missed. How he hated Kiba for taking his Neji away from him. He would never have brought such fear into Neji's existence.

"Sorr-" Neji couldn't continue as two pale fingers pressed to his lips, silencing him in a gentle manner. Gaara just gazed at him, his eyes calm and focused. Neji closed his lips, kissing the fingers before they pulled away.

"You," Gaara began, "Have nothing to be sorry for. Don't let me hear you say it unless you have broken that vase I bought you three years back."

Neji giggled at the memory. The vase was the absolutely most beautiful thing besides Gaara Neji had ever touched or seen. It had been an impulsive buy, but in the end, it was what had made them meet again as Neji had gone flower shopping and bumped into Gaara breaking a vase he had bought for himself. Neji was still apologizing for it now.

Gaara smirked as a heavy blush covered his lover's cheeks before he burst out laughing. "How about we finish off those grapes?"

Neji smiled, nodding his head. "Gladly!"

- - -

Ukon rested on his stomach, his hands below his chin. His eyes observed the village as he rested on the roof leisurely. He had to find a way to tell Gaara about what he had overheard. He highly doubted that Gaara would forgive the Inuzuka; even if he knew he was being controlled. He would tolerate the other only if Neji asked him to.

Pushing himself to a sitting position, he looked at Kankuro who sat down beside him.

"Here, I thought you would be with your brother." Kankuro stated, as he rested back on his wrists, his legs stretched out before him.

Ukon shrugged. "I'll go down shortly. Why aren't you there?" His retort was simple, but it underlined that Ukon desired to be alone.

"So, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Ukon looked over at Kankuro, the request a surprise. Had he seen though him, though he tried to hide his thoughts? "You…" Ukon sighed, as Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "It's about Kiba…"

TBC.

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my fic. Much appreciated and sorry that it took me so long (I just had to switch over part time jobs and am having issues (had) with a teacher of mine). Hopefully I can update quicker now!

Once again thank you to my wonderful beta TenshiXXX. Amazing isn't she?! Go read her fan fiction! I love them all!!!!

Until I update again CIAO


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy! I had at least half of this done…then had writers block then work then school…x.x gah! Hope you like it.

**Chapter 12**

His claws were digging into his thighs, but the pain went unnoticed. But he _wanted_ to notice it. He _wanted_ to feel it. Because, maybe, if he felt the physical pain; he would snap out of this beastly cage that surrounded him. This drug or whatever it was that was forced into his veins, that pumped through him like wild fire and tormented him was only fogging his thoughts, twisting what he wanted into a morbid and dangerous outcome. His body was not listening to him. He would _never_ will his body to do anything like had done in the last few days; and yet he had committed so many crimes and sins he had not wished to do.

Grunting was the most he could do as his body made way to move, to dislodge itself from the greenhouse roof. It was late in the evening and the buildings and homes cast long shadows as the sun dipped behind large sand peaks; keeping Kiba in the cool shade, mostly hidden for the time being. Kiba was sure that Gaara would have send guards out in search of him and in a way, he was delighted- he wanted them to find him. They would be able to restrain him, keep him from hurting anyone else, especially Neji. He clearly remembered Neji's face, paling in fear as he had lunged at him, wounded him, raped his body when he could not fight back. Even if Neji knew Kiba had not been himself, Kiba couldn't expect Neji to forgive him. Why would he? Wasn't Kiba the weak one to get controlled like this? And it was at his hand that Neji had suffered. And even then, Neji wasn't the only one. He had used Temari, Sakon and had even injured Gaara as well. No one was safe…not a single person.

There were moments for Kiba where he could see his actions, as if in the eyes of another. Watching his body move on its own accord as he yelled at it to stop but receiving not indication of the action ordered. And Kiba could see the terror that he was. The madness that had clouded over his eyes and seeped into his being; the cruel, harsh, stiffness of his unwilling body. His body had only changed in it features of skin tone darkening due to the constant exposure to the sun, his body thinning with lack of nutrition though he stopped occasionally when food was absolutely required. Dark rings had formed under his brown eyes, and the teeth that were usually sharp but subdued were at constant peek, fangs that rested over the curve of his lips.

'_A monster'_

The words came easily to mind, and Kiba tasted the bitterness of them. This was not him, but who would believe him with such a history of the Inuzuka's family traits? Had they not tried to his the nature of their true being from Konoha? Why, if he managed to call for help, would anyone want anything to do with him? And it was the perfect ploy…Orochimaru had been correct in who to chose to manipulate as who would think Orochimaru would be behind all of it? When the matter of animal nature was to be possessive if not lethal?

- - -

With scrapped knees and dirty hands, Kiba knew he shouldn't have climbed that tree. Being six and full of energy was his downfall as he was told so many times before. Resting his back against the trunk of the tree, he pulled his leg up so that he could examine his now bleeding knee. Tiny drops of blood appeared where bark had scrapped and red flesh emerging to add sting to injury. It's not like Kiba hadn't tried to climb trees before. He was actually pretty good at it. But he had heard voices which evidentially distracted him from landing correctly on a thick branch of the next tree. Knowing better then to irritate the skin further, Kiba let his hand drop and was about to climb down when he realized that there were people below him.

"You-You monster! Why do you think I am leaving? I can't stand how you treat me! How you talk to my friends!"

Kiba recognized the voice of his uncle's girl. Her voice was shrill and her eyes were sullen as if she hadn't slept for a few days. Her words dripped with anger and her lips quivered…she seemed hysterical and yet his uncle didn't seem to care at all.

"You Inuzukas! You are all beasts when it comes down to it! Obsessive, selfish and possessive!"

"It's our nature yes! Learn to accept it!"

"NO!" She shrieked and Kiba had to look away. He covered his ears, he didn't _know_ what happened next, and…he made sure he wouldn't.

- - -

Two weeks had passed and there was nothing. No signs of Kiba…not even a whisper. As much as it irked at Neji, he was preoccupied with Gaara who had taken an unnatural attachment to his side. Not that Gaara neglected his duties as Kazekage. Neji was just brought along wherever he went. And if he wasn't allowed to listen, he was to wait nearby.

This was one of those days. The sun was behind thin clouds and the village of Suna was surprisingly cool. It wasn't hot, or cold but in between of sorts. Neji looked at the solid oak doors and knew that this meeting would probably last awhile. With a small smile, Neji pushed off the bench and made his way out of the capital building. He lifted up his sun umbrella, letting the handle rest on his should as he walked. His hair swung neatly down his back, a red ribbon holding it together at the base of his neck. The ribbon was a gift from Temari, though she didn't say what the gift was for. It matched nicely with the white and blue kimono that Neji adorned.

Stepping into the market, Neji couldn't help but smile. With someone like Gaara as the Kazekage, it was hard to imagine that people were so happy and free with spirit rather then being afraid or nervous. Not that Neji minded of course. He liked being here and mingling with the villagers. They had come to accept him as part of their village. They weren't one bit bothered by his eyes either, which was more then he could ask for.

Heading over to a small stand, Neji picked out a few types of sweets he liked and purchased them. He hoped Gaara would like them…but he had no idea if Gaara actually liked sweets or not. Neji shrugged to himself and moved onto the next stand, browsing casually, bringing up conversation now and then.

"Hey, Neji!" A voice called out, the brunette turning to see Ukon running up to him, waving his arm childishly. Coming to a stop, Ukon smiled and fell into step beside the Hyuuga. "Is it alright that you are out like this?"

"Um, I think so." Neji smirked. "But now that I _have you_ here, I should be fine." He purred, enjoying as Ukon went red and gapped at him. Neji clapped him on the shoulder, laughing softly. "I'm teasing! I can take care of myself, you know."

Ukon's blush didn't die down any but he closed his mouth, nodding. "I know…sorry."

"That's alright. How's your brother doing?" Almost hesitantly, he asked. He knew that Ukon and Sakon were extremely close. And, well, put Kankuro into the mix and things were strong between them. He didn't want to offend Ukon or make the other worry any if he didn't have to.

"Oh, much better. We've heard back from Konoha just this morning." Ukon chirped, as they stopped by a fruit stand and bought a basket full. "That's what this morning's meeting is about." He took the basket from Neji's arms, cradling under one arm.

"Any news of Kiba?" He didn't want to be too hopeful but he was curious. They had been in a relationship before. He couldn't forget that. No matter what Kiba had done. He also suspected that something was gravely wrong with the Inuzuka. But it was a matter of proving it, and for that, they needed to catch Kiba.

"None so far." Ukon frowned, looking towards the capital building. "Kankuro won't tell me anything. I'm sure they may have heard something…but they won't let us know."

Neji had the same feeling. Gaara wouldn't tell Neji what the meeting was about in general. He was sheltering Neji subconsciously and, though his intentions were good, it bothered the Hyuuga a bit. He wanted to know what was going on. He was a ninja after all, not a plain civilian. But Neji knew he had to be careful, he couldn't just threaten his way into the capital building, demanding to know what was going on. So he would have to ask Gaara when they were alone together.

They walked silently together, Ukon slipping his hand into Neji's. He seemed too young to Neji though he knew they were about the same age. Ukon was probably just as upset as Neji was. No one commented on them, but Neji knew if Gaara found out that they were holding hands, would he react kindly?

"Ne, Ukon…want to go drinking with me?" It was something completely random. But Neji wanted to do it. "Nothing drastic!" He added though afraid Ukon would assume he was going to try and get him dead drunk. He turned his smile to the silver haired male, receiving a smirk in return.

"And drink we shall." Ukon replied, giving a quick nod as they turned and headed to a small pub.

--

The ice clinked against the glass as he tipped it against his lips. Ukon sat beside him, a whiskey in his hands. They hadn't required I.D or anything surprisingly, but neither planned on drinking too much anyways. One or two drinks and that was it. Their conversation floated back and forth of clothes and missions, but never went into great detail on the latter.

A drink was placed before Neji, red wine. The bartender smiled, shrugging a little. "From the gentleman in the blue." With that the bartender stepped away, returning to the sink and table.

Neji let his fingers trace the glass, his eyes slowing drawing to the side, were a young man in a blue turtleneck sat, his brown hair framing his shoulders, his dark tan making him look more handsome.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" Neji exclaimed, ushering Ukon to follow him as he moved to sit beside the other Nin. "What are you doing here?" Neji hadn't expected to see anyone from Konoha. So seeing a friend was a rather pleasant shock.

"Suna requested Konoha to send someone over to keep you company. Someone you'd be familiar and comfortable with. That and Temari personally requested me." Shikamaru spoke. His voice had gotten deeper, well at least deeper then Neji remembered it to be. Shikamaru pressed his fingers to Neji's cheek, the cool sensation making Neji flinch slightly.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?" The lazy Nin sat back, slowly dropping his fingers. "You're warm…you may want to head back soon before your fever gets worse." Brown eyes were filled with concern, but nothing that was pressing of any sorts.

The Hyuuga pressed his own hand to his cheek then forehead. He hadn't realized he was getting a fever. As expected of the lazy nin to be so observant. Despite Shikamaru saying things were troublesome, he always looked out for his friends. Neji was grateful for him.

Slowly, Neji pushed off his chair, Ukon getting up beside him. Shikamaru put down a bill, much to Neji's and Ukon's protest, paying all of their bills. Shikamaru guided them out of the bar and waited.

"I've only ever been here once. Please lead the way, Neji." Shikamaru announced, giving the brunette a small smile. Shikamaru gestured loosely with his one hand and Neji moved past him.

"Alright, whatever you say." Neji replied, his head held high as he tipped the sun umbrella back onto his shoulder. He had no intentions of heading home yet. He'd show Shikamaru the fountain by the edge of the city. It was a nice secluded place but in site easily of the homes close by. No need to put any of them in a difficult situation or location. And though Ukon knew they weren't headed back home, he said nothing but followed quietly. Occasionally he would mention a shop they would come upon, and Shikamaru would reply accordingly. It seemed they got along well enough together, that Neji felt no obligation to interrupt or join in on their conversation.

"So, Neji, may I ask where are you taking us?" Shikamaru pressed finally, coming to walk right against the Hyuuga. "We should be going back to your place then out here in the heat. I am most certain you don't live in this direction as the capital building is hard to miss and is the other way."

"How very perceptive of you, Shika, we are headed to a cliff where I may push you off."

"Really?" Shikamaru raised one eyebrow. "I thought _you_ were going to float down a cliff with that tremendous fever?"

"Humph." Neji snorted. "No, I am just showing you something. We can get a drink there too so don't worry your lil' ponytail off." He had forgotten how much he enjoyed exchanging wit with the other. It reminded him that he's been out of his old environment for so long. Not that he was any freer, but he was enjoying himself when he was safe and sound like he was currently. "Just around that curve in the road and we can stop." Neji added, shifting the umbrella to his other shoulder.

Upon arriving, Ukon whistled and bustled ahead of them, allowing Neji and Shikamaru a moment of privacy. "Are you sure you're alright? I heard what happened. Naruto is freaked out and Sasuke can only do so much."

Neji nodded slowly. "I'm fine, I guess. As fine as I'll ever be for now I suppose. I just want Kiba to be found."

"We got a message from Kimimaro…I'm not sure if I should tell you though…" Shikamaru trailed off, looking over to Ukon who was leaning over a stone fountain with a raised spout spread out like a wild flower. The water that poured out was crystal clear and looked out of place for a desert. This was a place that he enjoyed visiting. It was the place with great memory to him. He had first seen Gaara show emotion here-besides anger and hatred. Neji would never forget the day that Gaara first smiled-like really smiled- in front of him without care.

"Message? What was it?" Neji questioned though he had a feeling Ukon knew it, and that Gaara knew it. So why was he the only one not in the loop? He could see Shikamaru think it over, he was doubtful of saying it if Neji didn't know it already. "Please, Shika."

"Orochimaru has something to do with Kiba's odd behaviour. Ukon and Kimimaro had been undercover for some time with a small village that Orochimaru and Kabuto had been hiding out in. They overheard the two of them talking. Apparently Kiba is only a part of their plan, but they are using some sort of drug to corrupt Kiba." Shikamaru explained, his breath heavy and low, as they both watched Ukon as they drew closer now. The rest Shikamaru sped through, but Neji got the just of it. And he understood. Not why Orochimaru had done these things, but why Kiba, Temari and Sakon had all fallen victim to. And if he had felt any anger before, it was incomparable now. But now was not the time to act out. He would wait, and when he was stronger, he would find Orochimaru and kill him for the corruption and pain he had wrought.

"Hey, Neji, what's with that face? Cool off!" Ukon cheered, his arm taking a deep swing and a wave of water crashed over the two leaf Nin. Neji stood stunned for a moment before he burst out laughing, his hair clinging to his face and yutaka. Letting the sun umbrella roll to the ground, Neji ran forward and pushed Ukon how stumbled and fell into the fountain with an unusual yelp of surprise. Shikamaru was beside him in seconds and both laughed as Neji jumped in with them. It was a relief of tension for them, a moment of tranquility that lasted until they got out and realized they would have to walk back soaked like guppies.

"Maybe we should buy a pair of clothes for Neji to wear? If you go back like that, Gaara will most definitely jump him." Ukon pondered aloud as they made their trek back.

"Not only that, but his fever will rise if he stays in those wet clothes." Shikamaru added, as he pulled out a cigarette only to find it ruined because of the water. Grunting slightly, he tossed them into the first trash bin they passed. His hands slid into his pockets, his usual position as they approached a store Neji pointed out. Though the sun allowed their clothes to stop dripping, they were still damp and uncomfortable. As much as Shikamaru found it troublesome to buy clothes after picking them out, he had to admit he needed to get out of these sticky damp materials.

Upon entering the store, they received a few giggles from the employees before they asked their sizes so they could recommend some clothes to them. Neji admitted he didn't know, while Shikamaru listed his and then his companions.

"All right, follow me please." Said the lady with brown hair. "My name is Sheila; it's nice to meet you."

Neji looked at Shikamaru, "Why do you know our measurements?" His voice was low as they followed Sheila. He received a shrug in return, meaning Shikamaru wasn't about to explain. They followed Sheila to the side of the store where she grabbed some tops and pants. Dividing them up, she handed each male a set.

"Try these on, please. I'll see if I can find you anything else if you are interested." She smiled sweetly, giving them a short bow before pointing the trio to the dressing rooms at the back of the shop.

Shikamaru took the stall on the far left, Ukon to the right, leaving Neji the centre one. Closing the curtain behind him, Neji stripped of his wet clothes and looked to the set he was given. Lifting up the shirt, he almost immediately fell in love with it. A white feather light material with no sleeves. Pulling it on, it fit him perfectly; just enough to show his curves but not enough to draw attention to them. The collar was small and opened up at his throat and had a faded violet trim along the sleeve, neckline and waist line. The pants were black cargo capries, thick strings falling from the belt to hang and bounce as he walked. Though these pants wouldn't have been his first choice, they actually looked good on him. So he decided they would do.

"Hey Neji, quit ogling yourself and let us see you." Ukon called and Neji blushed furiously.

"I was not!" He snapped as he pushed open the curtain and stepped out. He stopped almost immediately as he saw his companions standing side by side. Ukon wore a red half sleeve top that had his hips showing through a parting in the shirt and black shorts. Shikamaru wore cargo pants like Neji but without the strings or tightness and a green shirt that had a wide neck. His hair was out, and seemingly brushed about his shoulders.

"You are now." Ukon's remark snapped Neji out of his trance and Ukon received a quick slap upside the head. "Wha-Well it's true…" Ukon mumbled before moving to tell Sheila that these clothes would do. Sheila seemed pleased to hear it and basically flirted with Ukon the entire conversation.

"Does this look okay?" Neji asked quietly to the Nara who smiled.

"It seems you look good in just about anything, Hyuuga." Was the reply, and in return Neji smiled. "It seems my hair elastic has gone missing." Shikamaru added, flicking his hair away from his face in an irritated manner. His dark eyes moved from Ukon across the store to Neji who had returned to the stall to pick up his wet clothes. Neji looked up and smiled.

"Looks better down, anyways." He said as he went up to the checkouts. Lucky enough his pack with his money in it hadn't gotten wet. "Can I borrow a bag?" Neji asked the cashier, motioning to the wet clothes he held in front of him. She handed him one across the counter and he dropped his clothes in it before handing it over to his companions to do the same. "Um, the total?"

The lady smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, boys. On the shop. Just make sure to visit again. We enjoyed having you visit." All three dropped their mouths, only to hear the girls giggle before they decided it was best to leave.

"Thank you!" Neji called over his shoulder.

"See you later!" Ukon added, while Shikamaru just waved as they departed. "Well, we should head back. I'm sure the meeting is over by now."

"Meeting?" Neji repeated before his eyes widened. "THE MEETING!" He yelped, "I wasn't supposed to leave!" With that, he bolted down the street, Ukon and Shikamaru close behind, both laughing at how Neji showed his careless side for once without worrying about his pride or appearance. "Gaara's going to be so mad!"

- - -

Gaara watched from the balcony as the trip ran towards the building he was at. Neji looked flustered but at least he was smiling upon seeing his lover. Neji waved his smile widening.

"Sorry!" Neji called his voice sweet. And Gaara just waved back, a small smile on his lips and he watched Shikamaru and Ukon look on him in shock while his own lover blushed, stumbled and smiled all the more.

**TBC**

Wow! Such a long chapter and I feel like nothing actually happened in it! Well…anyways, hopefully it was good? Sorry for such a long long long wait! Please Review and let me know.

I'm glad you are sticking with me still! : )

Thank you and shout outs to: (I don't do this often, well actually this is my first so…: D so, well, I won't be doing this often…but here you go anyways)

Yori(Angie)- I'm glad that you like it! I like these pairings too! drools

XwinterX –Here you go! Chapter 12…unfortunately it wasn't "soon" …Gomen ne….but thanks for the review and support!

BlondeAtHeart2-how'd your finals go? Jn 6. 2008 O O

AlphaWolfFang- don't worry, I won't discontinue this story! XD I really like this one. Hehehe

Rokugatsu-Nin- Grapes are good…yeah, I loved that chapter too.

TenshiXXX- Hey! It's okay! We're both so busy it seems! I'm just glad you're still here to support me and are updating your own addicting fics! w

Sen the Crazy Cat Lady-here's more! Sorry 'bout the wait!

Moonlight Vampiress-I have more things planned… some are very "interesting" I would think too.

Yersi Fanel- Gaara and Neji _need_ to be together : ) now everyone knows Orochimaru's involved…but what's his big plan? Soon…soon…

the girl in the mirrior-hopefully I'll have some good scenes with the two of them in chapters to come…lol

yaoihentaiqueen-I'm glad you enjoy our works! She's great isn't she? XD. lol


End file.
